You Just Couldn't Let Me Go
by IndianaBelle
Summary: What do you get when you add The Joker, chaos, and a 21 year old Samantha Gordon? A bad joke.
1. The Beginning is the End

- - - - - - - -**Outer Area of Gotham City; 12:20 am - - - - - - - - - - -**

**911 Operator:** _"911, what's your emergency?"_

**Panic Woman Voice: **_"Please help! My kitchen caught on fire....I need a truck here right away!"_

**911 Operator: **"_OK mam, please try and calm down, what's your address?"_

**Panic Woman Voice: **"It's 718 8th Ave. Atwood St., it's the only house on the street, on the hill"

**911 Operator: **_"Alright, someone will be over shortly, get out of the house and wait for the firetruck to arrive."_

**Panic Woman Voice:** **[crying]**_ "Thank you very much"_

The woman hung up the phone and placed her cold hands to her cheeks, wiping away her previous tears.

"Did they believe you?" A deep, strange voice asked as he slowly crept up to the brunette girl who was wiping the last of her tears.

She smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Good" The man slyly said as a wide grin spread across his face.

- - - - - - - -**In downtown Gotham City; 12:24 am - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was that same nightmare again. The one that occurred every few years. That one that resulted in Samantha waking up, this time at 12 am, with tears down her face, and not being able to fall back asleep. Samantha sat up and wiped the tears from her face while resting her head in her heads. Her bedroom door slowly opened and she saw the shadow of her father, Jim Gordon, peer into her room.

"Samantha?" He whispered as he entered her room and turned on her lamp on her nightstand.

Samantha lifted her face from her hands and saw her father sitting on her bed with his arm around her.

"Was it the nightmare again?" He asked looking at her tears.

"Yeah" Samantha said, barley loud enough for her father to hear.

It was the nightmare of her real parents death. No matter how many years passed by, the nightmare never changed. _It was of 5 year old, Samantha being dropped of at Jim Gordons office in downtown Gotham, before they headed off to work. They kissed Samantha goodbye and told her they would see her again just before dinner time, but that day was different. She was sitting in the big leather chair at Gordon's desk, while color on a blank piece of paper. Gordon and his fellow police officer were talking with cups of coffee about their most recent case. "Have you seen the news?" a female officer asked as she turned up the volume of the tv that hung from the ceiling. A blonde female reporter was standing in front of a badly damaged car, surrounded by people with upset expressions on their faces. "Just a few minutes ago" there was panic in the reporter's voice, "a car was crashed into and has exploded into flames, leaving no survivor's. The police can confirm that this was no accident but have yet to find out who indeed caused this accident." Gordon looked up at the tv and his face dropped - he immediately recognized the small front of the car and the license plates - it was Samantha's parents. Young Samantha looked at the expression of Gordon, but didn't understand why he looked so upset. Gordon explained to her about the tragedy as best as he could to the 5 year old. Later that day, Samantha went to her house, packed up her things and left to live with Jim Gordon, who later adopted her. _

_"_Samantha..." her father began to say, but he knew there was nothing he could tell her that would make the painful memory away. He instead gave her a much needed hug, that lasted for a few minutes. "I want you to get some rest, alright?" He said as he let go of her, kissed her cheek and turned to go to his bedroom.

"Thanks" Samantha fainlty smiled as she watched him walk away.

Samantha turned off her desk light and laid back down to try and sleep.

- - - - - - - -**Outer Area of Gotham City; 12:50 am - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Could this place be any further away? It probably already burned down by now" a young fire fighter joked as he sat in the truck with 5 other guys.

"Shut Up Jensen" A brunette guy hit the other in the shoulder, "you know how strange Gotham people are, living in all sorts of places."

"Holy Shit." Fire Fighter Brody said, "Come Look at this place"

The red fire truck approached the entrance to the road of the house, it was a long and straight road surrounded by over grown grass. You could easily see the house sitting at the top; it looked like an old wooden house, it wasn't in bad shape but it definitely was not new. A big oak tree stood on the far left of the property while the full moon was visible behind the house.

"Where's the fire? This is the right place, right?" Jensen asked as he and the other guys looked around.

"it's probably in the back," Fire Fighter Davis shook his head,"New kids" he mumbled under his breath as he drove the truck up to the front of the house.

"Let's do it boys!" Brody yelled as he and the other guys quickly climbed out, running into the house with a hose in head.

"Hello?" Jensen shouted in the dark house, "anyone here?"

"In here!" Yelled the familiar panic voice of the woman. All of the firemen rushed into the room where the voice came from. The girl was casually leaning against the clean, kitchen counter with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Davis asked, he was growing impatient, "Where is the fire?"

"Ha Ha Ha He Ho Ha Ha Ho Ha" a deep voice mocked laughed as he slowly walked towards the men.

***Few side notes;**

**I picture Camilla Belle as the main character Samantha. I picture her as what she looked like in When a Stranger Calls. Here is a link to look at a picture if you're a visual person like me; .com/movies/photos/w/when_a_stranger_calls_**

***I also picture everyone else as they look in the Dark Knight movie.**


	2. You Spin Me Around

**[Next Morning.]**

"DAMN IT!" Samantha heard her father say as she entered the kitchen. Her mom, younger brother and sister were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Samantha's father slammed his cell phone closed shut and was rushing around gathering his work things.

"What is it?" Samantha asked trying to get out o the way of her father.

"It's The Joker." His tone was angry and he glanced towards the TV.

Samantha saw what her father was furious about. On the screen there was an image of what was a store, now burning with panicked people surrounding it. The scene switched to a male reporter, with lipstick smeared all across his face.

"It has been some time since I had my fair share of fun in Gotham..." Samantha heard a faint voice repeating the last words of each sentence.

The male reporter continued, "when will everyone finally realize we are all the same? Gotham's nightmare isn't over yet." Just then Samantha heard the horrible, familiar laugh of The Joker, who then showed his smiling face on the camera before turning it off.

"I just got a call from Detective Stephens, a bunch of firefighters were killed last night up on Atwood street, they all were smeared with Joker like makeup - the Joker took their fire trunk and they found it burning around 5 am this morning." Jim furiously said as he put on his coat.

"Ironic" Samantha mumbled.

"He never gives up" Samantha's mother, Barbara, said as she shook her head and gave poured more juice for James Jr and Lucy. Jim stuffed his cell phone in his pocket before slamming the door shut, he knew it was going to be a long day.

"Samantha, have any plans for today?" Her mother asked while she picked up the remote control and muted the TV's volume.

"Just going to the bank" Samantha said as she stared at the TV, that replayed the image of The Joker.

**Samantha's POV.**

I finished eating my breakfast and headed back up to my room to get ready to go run to the bank to deposit my check. I quickly brushed my chestnut brown hair, threw a pair of jeans on, white converse, my brown belt and a u-cut peach t-shirt from my closet.

"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself as I searched for my check on my desk. I always did that, never remembering where I put important things I knew I'd end up spending minutes for. I looked down through the shelf attached to the side of my desk, panicking that I wouldn't find it. I moved my old French book out of the way and saw a piece of paper fall out. "I hope this is it" I said to myself as I picked up the paper that fell to the ground. I flipped over the paper, and saw in fact that it wasn't my check, it in fact was an old picture I forgot I had out. It was of when I was about 11 years old, and my mother, Barbara Gordon, had taken if of me with a boy. "Joey" I said to myself as I sat against my bed remembering that day the picture, just like it was taken yesterday.

** [Samantha's Flashback.]**

_"Ready or not, here I come!" said the voice of an eleven year old boy, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I ran down the side of our yard and behind a tree, we use to own in the suburbs._

_It was a pretty 2-story white house just outside of Gotham city, but still in Gotham. Down the street, a new family moved in about a year ago, it was a little boy my age and his parents. His name was Joseph, but I called him Joey and we would spend the whole day together every day. He was a quiet kid to others, but when we were together he would laugh and always make me feel better. I was his first and only best friend when he moved to Gotham and he was my best friend too. _

_I couldn't stop giggling as I was hiding behind the huge oak tree, peeking around to see if Joey spotted me yet. "Found you Sammy!" Joey shouted as he pointed at me. I ran from behind the tree, through the small bright green forest thanks to the sun, and ran all the way down the road. I looked behind me and saw Joey chasing after me, with his hair flowing all around and laughing. I finally ended up in front of his one story, dark brown house and feel to the grass still laughing. Joey caught up with me and laid on the grass too, as we both looked up at the sky - feeling carefree and young._

_My parents knew Joey and I were in young love - always calling each other, only telling secrets to each other. We never kissed our did the lovey dovey grown-up stuff, but we knew that we were the most important things in each other's life. I was there to hold Joey in my arms they day his alcoholic dad hit him, to hug him and tell him I would never let anyone hurt him again. I felt protective over Joey, his dad a raging alcoholic who would come home late at night drunk and his mom who was always nice to Joey, but was meek and would take the beatings her husband gave her. _

_I remember later that one after noon, Joey came over to my house with tears and a fresh bruise on his arm._  
_"We are moving Sammy, tonight." His little voice said as he looked down to the mat of the porch._  
_"Where?" I asked him, as now tears covered my big brown eyes._  
_"Far." He said, "Some other state." At that point I could feel tears running down my cheek - I knew a little girl like me couldn't persuade Joey's parents to stay - his mother was nice to me but I was scared of his father. I looked to Joey and gave him the biggest, longest hug I have ever gave anyone. I saw his parents car pull up to our drive way and honk the horn - a signal for Joey that it was time to leave._  
_"I promise to never forget you Sammy, we will always be best friends"_ Joey whispered as he forced a smiled onto his little boy face. _"No matter what, we always will." I smiled back at him, I had to be strong for the both of us, we were both losing the only people we ever felt close too._  
_"Here..." I said as I lifted a dark, long, gold round locket off of my neck and gave it to Joey. It was a gift from my mother a few months before she died, and on the front it had my name engraved on it, but I never put a picture in there. "I want you to have it. Whenever you feel alone, scared or if you just want to wear it, you'll know I will always be there with you." I said to Joey. He wiped a tear from his cheek, gave me a real smile and said "I will always keep it with me, forever." We hugged one more time and before I knew it, I was looking at the little boys face from his car window and he and his parents drove off._

**[Back to Present/Samantha.]**

I signed as I put the picture in the drawer of my nightstand. It had been 10 years ago since I saw Joey last. I blinked back my potential tears and continued on looking for my check.

**[Joker's POV.]**

The Joker sat down in a dark brown wooden chair, that squeaked whenever the chair owner moved. the chair he was previously sitting in, talking to his goons about their latest plan. "You see, it's simple." He spoke while enunciating every word, "you and you" he pointed to his two short goons, who were younger than him, "round up some Arkham freaks and let them in on the bank job."  
The Joker stood up, smiled and looked around the room "robbing Gotham's bank full of the mobs money, it's time for fun boys.  
"

**[Samantha's POV.]**

Samantha let a heavy breath of air in as she was finally out the doors and into the cold, but bright and sunny Gotham day. She hopped in her black range rover and sped off to the Gotham City Bank.  
Samantha looked around for a parking spot, when she finally gave up and decided to do the one thing she hated - parallel parking. She picked a spot from the street across the bank and parked behind a small silver Honda. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing how far she was from the curb and made her way up the many bank steps. She pushed up the thick, beautiful glass bank doors and instantly looked around for the bank teller with the shortest line.  
She noticed that the older blonde teller, with a maroon colored lipstick was speeding through her customers, so she picked that line. Samantha made her way to the back of the bank and waited behind a middle aged lady and her little boy.

**[Joker's POV.]**

The Joker smiled as he went on with his owns plans and walked out of his warehouse in an unknown location.  
_Alright_, he thought to himself _lets go give this city a... show_.  
He let out a slight laugh as he walked into a deserted part of the city and waited on a corner for his, "friends' to pick him up. He kept his head down towards the ground, knowing that no one in Gotham would look at him.  
_These people are all the same_ he thought to himself.  
_you live in your little pretend world where only money is your concern. You all look, think and act the same. Pathetic.__  
_  
He stopped his thinking as he saw the van he was waiting for arrive. He threw on a clown mask he bought, grabbed his black sports bag and hopped in.  
"This Joker guy thinks he can sit out and yet still keep the money, well he has another thing coming..."  
The Joker heard one of the clown men, his goons found, say. The Joker smiled beneath his mask, knowing that this would really tick Gotham, Gordon and Batman off.  
The van abruptly pulled up to the bank and all the men in clown masks jumped out. The Joker was the last one and before he ran into the banks doors, he took one last glance at all the civilians around him, still minding their own business.  
"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The Goon, with a mask that had dark purple circles around the eyes, yelled at all of the people in the bank. The Joker saw the two other Goons in the van run back to the safe, The Joker smiled as he knew both would be dead by the end of all this.  
_BANG.__  
_The Joker saw a shot fire between him and his new Good and quickly ducked for cover. The bank owner had a gun in his hands and was bravely threatning The Joker and his goon to leave.  
The Joker got up and went to have a little chat with him...

**[Samantha's POV.]**

Samantha could not believe her ears or her eyes, the bank was getting robbed. She was laying on the floor, her stomach on the ground and her face towards the two men in clown masks.  
"Joker" she whispered, knowing that he was behind all of this, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was typical of The Joker to make all of these horrible plans and send other people to do his dirty work.  
The little boy in front of Samantha started to cry as his mother held him close to her, telling him he was going to be alright.  
There's got to be something, Samantha thought to herself, a phone... we need to call the police.... She knew she could take out her cell phone - it would be way to obvious and probably would result in her death. As Samantha slowing turned her head to her right, and saw the huge white marble bank stairs that were outline in a beautiful shiny gold.

Run. Samantha thought to herself. It was a possibly - she had been the lead runner on both high school and now college track and cross country team. Get a grip Samantha, you have to save these people, you have to. She didn't know why she felt so brave, normally should would have had more common sense, but the two cups of coffee she inhaled this morning where kicking in. Samantha saw that the taller masked man was now having a quite intimate conversation with the banks owner, and the other goon was watching. Samantha quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the stairs.  
"STOP!" She heard of the men yell. She continued running, but she didn't hear just her footsteps anymore, she was being followed. Samantha was half way up the stairs when she felt someone push her down. She flipped over to see the shorter masked clown above her, trying to restrain her down. You can't give up, not now she thought to herself. The masked clown was now trying to strangle her. She used all her strength trying to push him off as he was obviously trying to end her life. Samantha finally kicked the man and shoved him off of her - she watched as the man fell down the white steps of the bank stairs, hit his head on the floor and was left unconscious. Samantha ran back down the stairs - this time aiming to get out of the big glass doors of the bank and outside to yell for help. There was only one clown man left and she knew she could outrun him and if she did her counting right - he should be out of bullets. She darted down through the banks tables and was only a few feet away from the door.

"You walk out that door and I will kill him." A voice from behind her said.

Samantha turned around and saw a heart breaking image behind her - the tall man with the clown mask now held a big gun to the head of the bank owner.

"Run!" The bank owner shouted at me.

I glanced over at the banks doors, then back at the clown and his hostage.

"Are you sure YOU want to end HIS life?" The clown said, emphasizing YOU and HIS.

I slowly shook my head, I knew I was defeated. There was no way I could live knowing that I was the one who had the choice of whether the bank owner lived or not.

Hilary Duff plays one of The Joker's goons and has been for a year and a half. Her name is Veronica "Ronnie", she often wears all black, in a classy way (skinny black jeans, black leather jacket...etc. She is 22 years old & you'll learn the rest later (:


	3. Psycho Killer

"Now" the tall, masked clown said, "that's a good girl."

I continued to stare at him - thoughts were racing in my head of what to do next. But I was frozen, I wanted to punch the man in the face, but I am pretty sure a gun would defeat me anyway.

CRASH. I felt myself jump and was instantly hit with some foreign objects. To my far right, I saw the bank of a school bus crash into the bank, I was sure that was no accident. The back of the bus door opened and out jumped another masked clown, who was loading up the sports bags full of money into the bus.

I turned to focus my attention on the bank owner and tall clown who was know at knee level with the bank owner lying on the floor.

The tall masked man stuck a dark green grenade looking object in the bank owner's hands.

"Why are you doing this?" The bank owner shouted with a shaky voice.

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you...stranger." The tall clown said. When he said the word stranger, he removed his clown masked and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

I continued to watch and wondered why the man took of his mask. All I could see was that the back of him - his dark longish hair was greased back and looked like it hadn't been washed for some time. I saw the bank owner's eyes widen as the tall clown stood up and turned to face me.

I now understood the bank owner's fear - the man that faced me was The Joker.

His white chalky makeup was smeared from the sweat of the mask he was wearing. He had dark, raccoon looking circles around his eyes. His lips and infamous side scars were covered in a blood colored lipstick.

I always heard my father talk about him, I also read about him and saw him numerous of times on TV, but never did I think that I would be faced with him. It was one of those situations where you heard about it but never believed you would ever be sucked into that situation, and when you finally were it was all dazed and confused.

He smiled at me, showing his yellow teeth, and walked towards me.

"YOU." He said as he grabbed my arm, "You're coming with me."

I tried to fight off his tight grip on my arm, and felt his leather gloved twisting my arm, slightly burning it.

"You got a little fight in you... I like that, you naughty girl." He laughed as he drug me to the bus.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I was trying to kick the man, anything to get out of this horrible, unreal situation.

The Joker put his strong arm around the front of my body to restrain my arms and held a gun to my head.

"You keep this temper up and we are going to have some problems!" He said as he picked me up, and threw me into the bus. His other masked clown friend took hold of me, and sat me in the seat upfront. He handcuffed my arms to the silver bars in front of my seat. I could feel tears in my eyes and my thoughts running. I felt shocked - like this was a dream, It was one of those moments where you were just filled with shock that you were numbed.

The Joker hopped in the bust behind me, slammed the back door shut and jumped to the front and took the front seat across the aisle from me. His other clown friend sat at the driver's seat and sped out of the bank building, and followed behind other school buses that were driving down the street, he drove as if nothing happened, as if he was just a bus driver dropping off normal school kids.

I could faintly hear the cops sirens as they drove by the buses and to the bank. I couldn't believe that no one called this bus in - I mean, isn't it obvious that s school bus drove into a bank? What was with the people of Gotham?

_"You start a conversation you can't even finish it. You're talking a lot, but you're not sayin anything."_

I could hear someone, they were singing a familiar song. It wasn't the radio, it was that familiar voice, more saying and not singing, loudly too.

I looked over to my left and saw The Joker rummaging through his duffel bag while continuing to sing.

_"When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed. Say something once, why say it again?" _The Joker continued to sing as he pulled out his cell phone, then glanced at his watch. I sat as far as I could in the seat, keeping my eyes towards the front of the bus, my body still shaking,

_"Psycho que cest?.Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far run run run run run run away!_" I could hear The Joker singing louder, with more of an excitement in his voice, while lifting his hands in the air - like this song was some sort of gospel. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw The Joker staring at me.

"You know, you really should learn this song. We could do a duet together. Who knows, give Gotham a show!" The Joker exclaimed as he grinned wildly at me.

I continued not to say anything. I couldn't think of a single thing to say, I was afraid that whatever left my mouth could end up killing me.

"You are beautiful." He said as he touched a piece of my hair. I flinched, which caused him to laugh.

"But you see, I like to have, secrets." The Joker paused as he pulled out a needle. My eyes widened, "hello death" I thought to myself.

The Joker could see my scared look and let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh no no no no no, I am not going to KILL you, I just prefer if you don't see where we are going!" With that last word, I could feel the sharp pain of the needle insert in my arm. I looked at The Joker and felt my body go numb, and my eyelids closed without my permission.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - Gotham City Police Department - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Sam, pick up." Gordon mumbled to himself as he shut his cell phone. He was pacing around the office and was trying to reach Samantha, he needed her to pick up groceries. He had called her at least 5 times and she didn't answer - this wasn't like her. He called his wife who said she hasn't heard from Samantha since she left for the bank, but thought that she probably went on her usual run. Gordon went over to his desk and took a sip of his coffee while convincing himself that Samantha was safe. His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks on the door. It was Officer Watson, she was a petite blonde woman, who always wore he hair in a low ponytail. Gordon looked up at her and could tell by her concerning look that her news wasn't good.

"Sir, we just got word of the robbery down at Gotham Bank" she said as she entered the room.

Gordon forcefully put his cup on his desk, stuffed his phone in his pocket and took out his walkie talkie.

"I want everyone to the bank now!" Gordon yelled as he stormed out of his office and out of his building. He opened the passenger door of a cop car that his fellow cop and friend, Officer Bergs, was driving and they spend off into the crowded city.

"It is a mob bank..." Gordon began to say as he looked at his friend, "I have a feeling the mob didn't rob himself. This seems more of a comical thing to do..."

Once arriving at the bank, Gordon jumped out of his car and ran fast up the stairs, trying to stay away from the media and wanting to get to the bottom of the robbery. As he entered the bank, he saw the room full of witnesses, each talking to a group or police officers, most of the witnesses were crying and hugging each other.

Gordon stopped right as he entered, "Samantha" he whispered to himself as he looked around the room for an average height, dark haired girl.

"My daughter! Where is she?" Gordon yelled at his officers, "She said she was heading to the bank. Samantha!" Gordon was now running about the bank looking for any sign of her.

"Gordon" Officer Bergs yelled as he approached Gordon ,"Maybe she hasn't even come in yet." Gordon ignored Bergs, but was truthfully hoping that she indeed had to yet to arrive at the bank.

"Did she have dark hair? About average height? Wears some silver ring?" A voice asked from the left side of Gordon.

Gordon turned to his left and saw the bank owner sitting in a chair next to a fellow officer. Gordon remember that Samantha always worse this silver ring with an engraved saying on it.

Gordon quickly walked over to the bank owner, "Yes, have you seen her? Where is he?"

"He...took her," The bank owner said as he looked from the ground up to Gordon, "She saved my life"

Gordon took in a short breath, "Who? Who took her?" Gordon asked, stepping closer to the man.

"The Joker." The bank owner replied

Gordon felt his whole body go numb, all the other sounds and sights around him were a blur. Gordon turned around and kicked a chair hard, so it flew feet away from him.

"I want you all," Gordon said as he pointed to a group of officers, "find me video footage!"

Gordon ran out of the bank and into a cop car and drove as fast as he could bank to the police station. He parked his car in a red zone without a care and ran as fast as he ever could remember up the stairs of the Gotham Police Department. Luckily, the sky was now overcast and slightly dark, like the sky resembled Gordon's feelings and situation. He threw open the door of the roof and switched on the Batman Signal as fast as he could. Gordon stood there as he watched the signal in the sky.

"I know you are out there! I need you!" Gordon yelled as loud as he could, he could feel tears forming.

**[Samantha's POV.]**

"Where am I?" I thought to myself as I opened my eyes to see that I was in an unfamiliar room, that was oddly warm. The walls were painted a deep purple, the floors were the same wooden color as the door and there wasn't a window in sight. I could see a bed in the far corner, the covers were also a dark purple. Around the room there were desks, newspapers, bags, and a few other items. It was actually a rather organized room, with the exception of me, sitting in the middle of the room in a chair, with my hands tied behind the back of the chair and one single light hanging above me. I tried to see if I could untie my hands, just hoping I could have that one movie moment, where the really awesome good guy magically unties his hands and throws his chair at his enemy and escapes with a great victory. But this was one movie situation I would not be able to accomplish.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to see if a familiar face would walk in. The last thing I remember was being at the bank then seeing The Joker, who was singing. That all seemed to foolish to me, until the door opened and a tall shadow appeared.

"Good Afternoon Sunshine!" The voice of The Joker yelled as he kicked the door shut behind me and danced around me. His purple suit fluttered behind him, as if I was doing some odd stage dance and I was the audience.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled again, hoping he would answer. My first thought was that he knew I was the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, and he stalked me and wanted to take me for ransom.

"Hahahaha!" The Joker laughed as he jumped in front of me. He grabbed my face with his purple leathered gloved hand and smiled at me, showing me his yellow teeth that proved he hadn't attended the dentist in awhile.

"You see, my little beautiful...."he paused and looked at me, "you know, you have yet to tell me your name which I find just plain rude!" He said with a huge lipstick smile on his face.

I wanted to lie, or just not say my name at all, but I wasn't stupid, The Joker now controlled my fate of life or death.

"Samantha" I mumbled as I looked away from him. I knew once he asked me for my name, that he couldn't have known that I was the daughter of the commissioner.

"You see, my little SAMANTHA," he repeated as he let go of my face and walked around me "you, you are something else. At the bank you willing beat a few of my men down, which I do have to applaud you for. Plus I needed to take a little, souvenir with me! Stealing from the mob get's way too boring, so I thought, why not take a trophy with me!" He exclaimed as he faced me again, "and what a trophy you are."

"Please!" I shouted, trying so hard to hide my fear, I knew I couldn't let him get to me, that was why he was always successful in his crimes - because he knew how panicked people would act towards him. "Just let me go! I am no use to you!"

"Very poor choice of words!" The Joker said as he lyrically took a knife out of his pocket and held it up to my face, with a serious look. "You sure you are no use to me? Well, if you think so, then maybe I should just kill you know!" He laughed. He could tell that I didn't think he was funny and instantly his face went completely serious. "You know how I got these scars?" He asked, pressing the knife closer to my cheek. He laughed again and backed away from me, still with the knife in his hand. I continued to watch the knife, knowing that he was right, here laid my life, If I wanted to survive I had to do what the man said, he was know my master and I was his little puppet.

I continued to watch The Joker as he slowly walked behind me. With one quick swift I saw him raise his knife, like he was aiming to cut my hands off.

But he didn't, instead I felt the ropes that were holding my hands together fall from me and hit the floor. I immediately withdrew my hands and looked at my wrists - seeing rope marks that circled my wrists like rings of fire.

"Now", I heard The Joker say as he tightly grabbed my arms and threw me forcefully on the bed, "I have got a little business to take care of, but I promise I won't forget about you!" He laughed as he gracefully danced his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**[Back to the GCPD where Gordon is!]**

"Fuck!" Gordon yelled as he looked at his watch, it had been 45 minutes since he discovered Samantha was taken.

"What happened?" A scruffy, deep voice asked from behind Gordon.

Gordon turned himself around to only be a few feet away from the caped crusader himself, Batman.

"He's have taken my daughter." Gordon furiously said as he pulled out a picture of Samantha that was taken earlier that year. "I have to save her!" Gordon yelled this time.

"Who took her?" Batman asked looking at the picture then to Gordon.

"Him." Gordon said as he gave Batman a card.


	4. Pain

I laid awake on the deep purple bed staring at the ceiling. I was bored, my phone was taken and I was now all alone for what seemed like hours. I tried everything to get out, I threw things at the door, tried opening it, kicking it, every common sense of escape, but every idea failed. I turned over to my side, now facing the wall and closed my eyes. I was hoping that I would fall into a deep sleep and when I woke up, I would once again be in my own house, with the comforting feeling of my family being there too. But unfortunately, my better self knew that this was my reality, that I was The Joker's prisoner, the girl who would either end up dead or severely distraught and never be the same girl I was pre-taken by this man. I thought possibly he would let me go if I somehow worked my charm, but I knew I had none and plus from what I have seen and heard, I wasn't too sure if The Joker had feelings. Or does he? I thought to myself, he seemed like a man that had built up and buried so much depression, that he was out to prove to everyone that they were all like him. The Joker has no real friends, The Joker is a lonely man, all he had when he went to sleep was himself and his gun. But surely, he was a man, a human being with real human emotions before, but what pushed him? My thoughts continued to go on and I felt my eyes getting heavy. I closed my eyes, started to breathe deep and the next thing I knew I felt my body whisk away into a peaceful sleep.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard the voice of The Joker yell as he pushed his way through the door that I previously been trying to open many times.

I continued to lay facing the wall, with my eyes closed, but I wasn't fooling anyone.

"What a long day!" The Joker said as he sat himself down on the bed right next to me. I could feel his leather glove stroke my hair for a few minutes - which honestly put me into a deeper sleep.

"Well I guess you do need your rest, tomorrow is a big day for you and I!" He exclaimed as he laid right next to me. He continued to mumble to himself and sat up.

"That is one thing I do not like! When people Ignore me." His tone was a little more serious now, and I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me.

"Look at me!" He yelled, his voice was furious and scared me. I slowly turned over to my side so that I was now facing him, but I still didn't look at him. I looked at his hand which was raised in the air and thought that he was going to hit me. But instead, he did something that was actually human... he slowly lowered his hand and brushed a stray strand of my hair away from my face. My body was in complete shock, unless he was playing with my mind. I looked up and met his eyes, which looked hurt, confused and oddly emotionless.

Just then The Joker stood up and kicked a small table down, and threw a few things down from the desk. His behavior confused me, it was like deep inside was a human - trying to escape the body of a killer, or then again maybe he majored in the theatrical department - that was something my father always told me.

I sat up from the bed trying to figure out his next unpredictable move, and he ran towards me, grabbing my arm forcefully and dragging him with me. He led me to a larger room now, it was full of unfamiliar faces, except for a few who I recognized as members of the mob I saw from files my father collected. The room was about twice as big as the previous room, except it was cold, well lit, with stone floors, tables and two beaten up couches on the side of the room. The Joker continued to drag me then as hard as he could he pushed me down on the couch. My head hit the wooden arm rest hidden under the padding of the couch and I instantly put my hand to my head. He grabbed my neck and was only inches away from my face, "move and I will kill you." He said with a serious tone and made his way back to the table that sat about 10 other men. I scooted back on the brown couch and turned my head to face the opposite direction he was. Unfortunately, he was directly across from me on the other side of the room, with his eyes burning my skin and playing with a knife in his hands.

"You better do what he says" A brunette girl bluntly said as she sat down on the same couch as me, but as far away as possible.

I looked over to her, confused, _who the hell was she?_

As if she read my mind, "I'm Ronnie" she turned her head from The Joker over to me, "I'm going to be honest. I don't like you, you're a whining bitch and even though I may not be as scary looking as The Joker, I will still have no problem beating the shit out of you, got it?" She smirked.

I continued to stare at her in disbelief, what was her problem? I have never even seen this girl until two seconds ago and yet she parades in here acting as if she controlled me. I felt a rush of loneliness run through my body, she did control me. Everyone who was with The Joker controlled me, he controlled them and they controlled me, I was alone.

**[Joker's POV]**

The Joker continued to watch Samantha as he tossed his knife back and forth her would be easy, too easy, but it wouldn't be any fun he thought to himself as he never took his eyes of her. Oh how badly I want to kill her. I shouldn't have taken her. I should have left her, but it's too late, what's done is done. She will give me a reason to lose my temper again and when I do, oh I swear that will be the end of her. I hated her. She made me sick, disgusted and angry. I hated her, because I felt comforted by her, I felt as if I needed her, like she was a blanket I had since childhood - one that could keep my safe and not feel alone. I hated that feeling. I lived for chaos and anarchy, those feelings gave me excitement. But her, this mysterious girl that I wanted nothing more to kill, somehow that made me want her to always stay with me.

"SO!" I yelled bringing back my focus and taking me eyes of her, who was now looking the other way, towards Ronnie.

"I am a little tired of the police and Batman getting all of the fun and taking what is mine. Tomorrow night, let's show them what a good time really is." I smiled as I noticed all of my other "friends" nodding with agreement.


	5. What I've Done

"I want all of you looking over every piece of evidence again!" Gordon shouted at his fellow officers as he scrambled looking through papers, evidence, anything he could that would lead him to his daughter. He felt his whole body numb over and his eyes swelled with tears.

"I promised" He mumbled to himself while looking at the picture of Samantha on his desk, "to always protect you." He felt defeated, alone and had the sense that he was suffocating.

Gordon threw a pile of paper on the floor of possibilities of where he and his officers have tried looking for Samantha at, but they all lead to know where.

"Commissioner, Sir" Gordon heard a voice say behind him. He whipped himself around and saw Officer Watson standing at his door.

"Sir, there has just been a reported explosion south east of here. The only things found at the scene were piles of money and numerous burnt Joker cards." Officer Watson said while looking at the paper mess Gordon made.

Gordon's eyes widened as he grabbed his jack and his keys. He quickly ran out the steps of the Gotham City Police Department and down to the where his car was still parked in front of the building. Officer Watson joined Gordon in his car and they quickly sped off to where the explosion just took place.

Gordon took out his walkie talkie and held it close to his face, " I want all east units to report now! Find anything you can and report every detail to me, no matter how small!"

"Gordon," Officer Watson said softly, "does anyone outside of you, Berg and I know that your daughter was taken?"

Gordon shook his head, " I don't want any other officers knowing, same with the media and reporters." Gordon continued to stare ahead and took a deep breath in. "If The Joker gets word that Samantha is my daughter, I have a feeling he won't be in the mood to spare her life."

**[Samantha's POV; about 45 minutes before Gordon's POV]**

I felt myself being dragged like a rag doll by my arm by some short masked clown. The room cleared out and now I could see through a door opening that a van was waiting for us. The clown continued to carelessly drag me and I had to keep up quickly. His grip on my arm continued to tighten and I could feel him giving my arm a sort of burning feeling and I knew he would probably leave a permanent mark. The man opened the back of the dark blue doors in the back of the van and forcefully shove me in. I felt myself land on the steel van floor that was covered in a dark grey carpet. I picked myself up and took in my surroundings, which weren't that pretty. The front of the van was blocked from access to the back, thanks to a steel looking sheet that was only half way up the walls. The front side windows were tinted so much, that I could have sworn they were painted black. The back of the van where I was still sitting up had a few pieces of broken glass and plastic in various spots. There were two dark brown seats that stretched from each side of the wall - creating a couch look.

I decided to sit farthest away from the van doors and sat in the very corner of the left side of the van - alone. A few minutes later I saw two goons hop in the front of the van and start the van, both completely ignoring me. I couldn't tell if it was because they didn't like me, or The Joker ordered them not to talk to me, then again I was here to make friends.

I gave a small smile to myself, imaging what if I went up to the goons and say _Hello, I'm Samantha. I can tell we'll be best friends. _My smile quickly disappeared though when the back of the van doors busted open and I saw the oh so cheerful face of the man himself.

"IM HEEEEEERRRRE!" He chipper called out as he spotted me and decided to sit next to me. A scrawny looking goon and the short goon who drugged me to the van came in and sat in the opposite side of The Joker and I.

The Joker put his arm around me and held onto me tightly, but he wasn't afraid to parade the knife around in his other hand. it was like he was taunting me, trying to remind me who was the boss of who.

The van sped off - which I soon learned was a common thing for it to do. It also enjoyed slamming on its brakes so forcefully, that I would send both The Joker and I flying into each other. The first time it happened The Joker forcefully grabbed me to be closer to him, causing my head to lay on his chest, and heard his heartbeat. I found it shocking that he actually had one - he wasn't one to show real human emotions.

_Stupid police I_ thought to myself, _how could they not notice a old looking van, speeding off and ignoring all traffic rules? _It would seem like the most obvious thing, that the people held in the van were out to drive the city with chaos.

_How could the police not see this? _I continued to think to myself _maybe they are too busy at the bank, surely the Commissioner...........Dad._

I felt my body go numb and into panic. I could feel the blood rushing through my body and tears forming in my eyes. Did my father even know that I was taken? Was he trying to look for me? Was he alright? I could feel myself beginning to worry. I wanted to scream, cry, yell and throw a temper tantrum like a 3 year old child. The thoughts of my dad were interrupted by the once again abrupt van stopping. This time, The Joker was too busy to cling on to me. I felt the left side of my body slam into pieces of broken glass that laid to the side of me. It only really took effect on my head, and I could feel some sort of bump forming. I put my hand to my forehead and saw that I had blood on my hands. Thankfully, it wasn't anything severe, but being taken and now a cut, well this wasn't my luck at all.

The Joker noticed what I was doing and grabbed my shoulders so now I was face to face with him.

"Ahhh, now look what my little van did to you! Too bad I'm not a nurse! Although I could try!" He said as he let out a loud laugh and pushed me back towards my side of the seat. I saw the two van drivers get out and open the back doors. The Joker instantly stood up from his seat and jumped out, meeting the two goons from the front. The short masked clown followed The Joker, but the scrawny clown grabbed my arm as if to signal to follow him.

But he didn't forcefully take it, it was almost as if he was guiding me, like a mother would her child. He jumped out of the van and waited till I slowly stepped out too, then he let go. I gave him a slight smile and he nodded as if to say "No problem." That was the first time since I had been taken that I felt like I wasn't in danger. He was nice and had this comforting feeling about him, _metal note, this Goon was the closest thing to safe I could get too._

I took in all of my surroundings and noticed that now it was dark and cold in the city. We were standing in a street, surround by many buildings, most abandoned with the exception of some that were well lit and had people going in and out of them. I could tell that these people wouldn't do a damn thing If I screamed for help, they all were smug looking, carry weapons and probably worked for the mafia.

We started walking, or in my case were being pulled, over to dark brick building. I noticed the building was a few stories high, and there were no lights on.

We were met by more of The Joker's goons, who all were wearing clown masks of different colors and carrying guns of different sizes. We all quickly walked up the stone steps of the building and waited for The Joker to throw open the front door. I looked around the room - it looked like a small but trashy business office with one man behind a desk counting piles of money.

"Good Evening Sir, I just need to go downstairs for a minute" The Joker laughed at the man behind the counter, who obviously didn't think it was funny.

"They are in a private meeting, you'll have to wait." The man said sternly. I thought he had no clue what The Joker was capable of, seeing as how he was so calm.

The Joker took at his gun and shot the man in the head. I felt my body jump, here comes that shock feeling. The Joker made shooting look like it was nothing, he made it look like a normal, casual, everyday thing.

The Joker threw me on a nearby couch, "Watch her." He said as he pushed one of his newer goons over towards me. The Joker and his men made their way to a set of stairs that led to the basement of the building.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." The goon watching me said.

"I don't need a babysitter." I mumbled to myself.

**[Now to The Joker and his Goons]**

"One man down!" The Joker shouted as they made their way down to the stairs. The Joker kicked open a flimsy steel door and began to laugh.

"We made it!" The Joker shot a few bullets in the air. The room looked like an old restaurant kitchen. with fluorescent light bulbs on the ceilings and tables in a u-shaped surround by a handful of different mob men.

The men in the room instantly jumped back and scooted away noticing The Joker and his goons, heavily equipped with guns.

"What are you doing here?" One of Maroni's men yelled at The Joker as he stayed in his same spot.

"You little girls, thinking you can go behind my back? Oh don't think that I haven't heard about your little plan. The first person to kill me would get more than half of the money share" The Joker faked cried as he looked at his gun.

"Get out of here you freak!" Yelled a tall man from the right side of The Joker.

The Joker slowly made his way over to the man and gripped his cheeks with his purple leathered gloved hand.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker asked the man in a serious tone.

The man didn't reply and continued to stare at The Joker.

"You see," The Joker began, "back in Arkham, these uhm...roomies...you could say...wanted to teach me a lesson because I was the new guy. I didn't like the idea of them violating me. You see I may be a uhm, psychopath as you call it? But I am into women, trust me, just look at the girl I have waiting for me upstairs!" The Joker laughed and looked as his goons. His face suddenly changed back to serious as he focused on the man he was holding.

"So, I decided to carry a razor blade with me! If they wanted to show me how they have fun in Arkham at least I would have a little bit of uhm, protection!" He laughed again, while his goons joined him.

"But no no no, this guy bigger than me found out that I was carrying it with, planning to show HIM how to have a good time, and he didn't think it was that funny. So, he decided that HE would show me a new kind of fun. He got the razor blade and did this to me" The Joker pointed at the scars that fell from his "smile." "And the guy just looked at me and said, Why so serious?"

The Joker looked over to a man standing behind the guy's face he was holding and repeated, "Why so serious?" As The Joker said the last word, he swiftly cut deep into the throat of the man he was holding. A smile crept on his face as he watched the man slowly, lifelessly fall to the floor.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" One of the other men shouted as he ran towards The Joker. The Joker pushed the man down on to the table in front of him and pinned down his arms. He slammed the knife down in the man's hand, causing him to be pinned down, now attached to the table, while his voice filled the room with agony.

The Joker let out a howl of laughter as he opened up his jacket and revealed a side full of explosives.

"You see," The Joker yelled through the room "look what happens when you make plans! People find out about them and we tend to change them! That is why I love chaos. You; see I don't tell anyone about what I am going to do and WA-LA! Nobody can change them!" The Joke threw his hands up like he just performed a magic trick.

"Now," The Joker continued "its time for your plans to change." The Joker re-drew his gun out and made sure everyone saw it. "Do as my men say and you'll....live!" The Joker smiled as his goons went around tying the few mob men in the building up on their chairs, so that they couldn't move their hands. "That is why the mob only wants money! Because they are too stupid to do anything else!" The Joker said while circling the room. "If you were all smart enough, you would have known that I rigged this place to blow in about..." The Joker glanced down at his watch , "30 seconds!"

The Joker laughed at the feared faces of the mob as he and his goons ran back out the flimsy doors and up the stairs.

Once The Joker reached the top of the stairs his face became serious.

**[Samantha's POV/While The Joker was downstairs]**

There was a broken TV in the room that was turned on to some unfunny comedy show that I grew board of too easily. The stupid goon next to me was into it, laughing at everything.

I continued to watch him and couldn't get why he was so into this over the top cheesy and pointless show. Then, a thought I was pondering earlier came back to me.

"Freedom..." I whispered to myself. I glanced at the door that we entered on the opposite side of the room. It was simple, my freedom was staring me right in the face. Except there was one thing, the goon next to me, who had a gun and would probably shoot me if I ran for it.

I looked around the room, I had to distract him somehow...

I could kiss him, or flash him. I wasn't a slut but I knew how stupid boys became when it came to girls being all sexual with them. But I ruled that out, in case he tried to go further with me and plus, well ew. I saw what looked like to be a crow bar sitting on the desk of the man that was shot. I assumed he must have used it for some sort of protection which obviously failed him.

I slowly stood up, making sure the goon was still into his show, which he was. Until I took a step and floor underneath me creaked, as if to shout "LOOK! SHE IS TRYING TO GET AWAY! BUT DONT WORRY I MADE NOISE!" I rolled my eyes as I knew I was just caught.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" The goon shouted as he looked at me, still not getting up.

"Uhm," I smiled politely, "just going to get a glass of water" I said as I pointed towards where the direction of the desk was.

The goon just looked at me, "Alright" he said, then he turned his attention back towards the TV and continued to watch the show.

I was shocked when his attention left me, he didn't even to check and see if there was an area of where I could get water, and there honestly wasn't.

_Where does the Joker even find these goons? Are they seriously that gullible? _

I quietly made my way over to the desk and almost lost it when I saw the man lying on the floor. He was covered in blood, that led to a puddle on the floor. _Breathe Sam, there is not time for this _I thought to myself as I looked away from the body_._

I ran my fingers across the crow bar and slowly picked it up, making sure it was heavy enough to cause some damage. I placed my fingers around the end, making sure I held onto it tightly.

I slowly walked up behind the man watching TV when I heard his voice say "I don't hear any water!"

Before he could turn around I slammed the back of his head with the crow bar and heard a loud and painful thud, dead center of his short cut haired head. His body fell to the side and I knew he must have been unconscious, seeing as he didn't move or anything.

I had a shocked looked on my face and couldn't believe what I did. I dropped the crowbar to the floor and ran to the door as fast as I could. My hand was on the door now when I could hear The Joker and his goons kicking the down stairs door open to go back up. I twisted the lose door knob and threw open the door only to be met with the fresh city air that was calling out to me, telling me to run.

So I did. I ran down the stairs of the building, and ran in the opposite direction of where we came from. I ran as fast as I could away from there.


	6. Pretty Piece of Flesh

[Samantha's POV]

I could feel my heart beating faster and my body began to tingle. It wasn't because of the cold night air but more of the situation I was in. I hadn't felt this scared or nervous since I was 19 years old and snuck out my bedroom window to see my favorite band at a local club. I was growing tired but I couldn't stop running. The worst part was my intuition, it kept screaming at me that he was going to find me, God help me if he did.

_Where the hell am I? None of these streets look familiar to me._

The lifeless street was crowded with old tattered buildings and trash lying everywhere.

_Come on Samantha. Try to look up, there has to be a familiar building._

I frantically began to search the sky around me until I noticed a familiar building, "Wayne Enterprise" I muttered to myself. If I could reach that building not only would I know how to navigate my way, but that would mean that I was safe. I once again began to run as fast as I could towards the dark, well lit building. I could feel the excitement in my body growing as I know was only a few blocks away from the comfort of somewhere I knew. Before the comforting feeling could settle in, my heart dropped and my body turned cold.

[Joker's POV]

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" The Jokers deep voice roared in the small room. The goons all stood around silently, they all knew if they made a sound The Joker would have no problem killing them. They weren't as stupid as everyone thought, they knew when the Joker was mad he was uncontrollable, he was dangerous and deadly.

"Get the damn car ready!" He once again shouted as he started pushing objects to the floor. Right as the words left his mouth the goons ran outside to obey there commander. The Jokers rage continued to grow as he made his way over to the knocked out goon who was suppose to watch Samantha. He violently yanked the TV up from the dark wooden stand and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

He walked over to the goon and picked him up by his collar, "You'll burn with everyone else in this building," He said as he threw him down on the floor.

The Joker took his usual long strides out of the building as his back was still in his common hunched posture. He yanked open the van's driver side door and pushed his good over, "MOVE!" He screamed as he got in. The van's engine roared as The Joker slammed his foot on the gas pedal and raced down the dark outer city street. As The Joker and his van full of goons made it to the edge of the road, a loud and destructive noise came from behind. The Joker's coal colored eyes looked up in the half shattered review mirror only to be met with wild flames and dark smoke coming from what use to be the building they were in just minutes ago. "HA HA HA" The Joker laughed to himself as his body filled with excitement, "I have a feeling boys," he continued to smile, "that tonight will be a GOOOOOOD night!"

His hands gripped the steering wheel as he swerved the body of the van around a sharp corner. He could feel the wind racing threw his hair from the vans shattered windows and the adrenaline only made him increase the vans speed.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" He sang as he continued to look around for Samantha.

[Samantha's POV]

I heard the familiar screeching brakes of the old van I was uncomfortably sitting in just about an hour ago. _Shit. _I didn't even bother to look back or stop running; I keep heading straight for Wayne Enterprise. I knew I could lose what precious time I had by looking back to confirm that my killer was in fact chasing after me. I wanted to cry right then in there. I didn't care if it made me seem like a child, but I felt scared, alone, and panicked. My breathing was starting to become shorter, tears were starting to form in my eyes, and my body began to burn. This undesirable and helpless feeling only became worse when I heard the sound that would forever give me nightmares – I swear I heard the Jokers manic laugh.

I lost all of my rational thinking as my body and mind quickly succumbed to fear. I was in no way giving up running to the building, but part of me knew that a van could easily catch up to me, so I did what I thought would be somewhat useful.

"HELP!" I screamed in between my short breaths.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

"ANYONE! HELP!" By now tears were starting to spill over as I heard the van closing up on me. Part of me was praying that the van would run me over and put me out of my misery. The Joker was going to torment me and make me pay. I felt a knot in my stomach just thinking about the truth that lied ahead of me. As long as either The Joker or I lived, I now and forever belonged to him.

[Gordon's POV]

The old building was not just a pile of nothing. No evidence, finger prints and no Samantha. Jim held onto his walkie-talkie in hopes that an officer would deliver him just a tiny bit of good news. Inside he hoped that Samantha was somewhere near hiding or that even the Joker died in the explosion, but he knew that he was only wishful thinking.

The Gotham Fire Department were still trying to control the flames, while police officers where carefully searching every inch of the area. _What does he want with her?_ The question kept digging into him and only increasing his frustration more. _Well, it's the Joker, he doesn't need a reason, but still, he would have killed her by now. Unless he knows –_ Gordon's thoughts were interrupted by a young police officer. "Sir," He said as he gripped his walkie-talkie up to his ear, "we just got a call from a civilian saying something about van driving extremely dangerously down Harrison St."

"That's only a few blocks away." Gordon muttered as he ran to his patrol car.

"I want 6 units to follow me now!" He yelled as he slid into the driver seat and started up the patrol car. He instantly flicked on his lights and sirens and carelessly drove down the street to where he once again would be met with Samantha, at least he hoped.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

***Random Note;** I am currently watching The Dark Knight and the bank scene AMAZES me. Just watch The Joker when they first enter the building. His stature is sooo human like – he actually stands up straight and moves sort of gracefully (;

***Another note; ** I was on an online thesaurus website and look what was advertised: .com/related/Are+Humans+Born+Violent?qsrc=2892&l=dir&o=10601

Coincidence? I think not!


	7. Sometime Around Midnight

**[Samantha's POV]**

Nobody called back to me. Nobody came out to help me. I was going to die.

He was closing in on me, I couldn't make it to Wayne Enterprise fast enough, and this was the end.

My mind was telling me to lay down and die, the moment the Joker forced me to be his hostage was the same moment that Samantha Allison Gordon died.

The Joker and his van of goons were closing in on me; I could hear the loud engine roaring, the gagging exhaust fumes clouding the air and the malicious laugh of him.

_Screw it. I'm running until the van either runs me over or I make it to safety._

My feet picked up the pace even more and I took a sharp left onto a now busy and vaguely familiar street of downtown Gotham.

"HELP!" I screamed once again as I ran down the sidewalk where the cars were going too fast that my voice was easily drowned out.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed this time like a 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum. My voice began raspy sounding as I continued to shout for someone to take me away from the Joker's ownership.

As if by magic, my feet stopped right where they were and planted themselves. I slowly turned around to the road behind me and saw the Joker's van crash into a car as he gained speed to where I was.

He showed no sympathy for the civilians, whatever car was in his way he would either shoot or crash into.

_Damnit._

The van now swerved in front of a red car and zoomed straight into a blue one of the opposite lane. He continued to carelessly crush civilians who were going about their busy day.

_This man was truly selfish._

I forcefully watched as I saw another civilian car swerve to the opposite lane, but they weren't dodging the Joker, they were moving for the…

"DAD!" I shouted as I saw at least 6 Gotham Police squad cars come zooming from the same entrance as the Joker did. My heart instantly filled with hope and my adrenaline started to rush throughout my body once again.

There was now only one problem I was faced with.

How could I get my dad to save me without the Joker taking me?

**[Gordon's POV]**

Jim quickly picked up his walkie-talkie the moment he saw his both Samantha and the Joker in front of him.

"Watson, Miller, Grier!" His livid voice shouted, "get your men and take down the Joker's van! Start with his tires then his crew and him!" Gordon slammed down the walkie-talkie back to its holder and slammed his foot as hard as he could on his gas pedal. Words couldn't describe how angry he was, he knew the moment he got his hands on the Joker he would kill him, he would torture him, he hated him more than anything.

**[Joker's POV]**

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he looked in his side view mirror. He could see a few police cars closely cutting in on his van.

"Oh you want to play? BOYS!"

The Joker goons all perked their heads up and looked at their boss.

"Yeah?" The one named Bill said.

"Get your guns ready and take out all of those damn coppers!" The Joker enthusiastically commanded.

Bill nodded his head, "you got it."

"Now" The Joker mumbled to himself, "to get my Samantha back."

**[Gordon's POV]**

"Shoot them now!" Gordon yelled into his walkie-talkie.

He began to panic as the Joker grew close to Samantha who was darting through traffic.

"AIM FOR THE TIRES!" He once again yelled.

Gordon glanced over at the squad cars next to him; they were all loading their weapons and started aiming for the van's tires. Gordon had no time to waste, while the Joker was too busy trying to fight off the bullets he knew that this was the perfect moment to get his daughter back.

With his sirens roaring loudly through the dark city street, Gordon weaved in and out of traffic, trying to pass the Joker.

"Got one!" Gordon heard through his speaker. He quickly looked back and saw that in fact one of the van's tires was creating smoke and the Joker lost speed. Gordon continued to speed up towards Samantha, he was trying to devise a plan in his head in order to get her back, what if the Joker shot at him? Or worse, what if he shot at her?

"Come on, come on, come one" Gordon mumbled as he sped towards Samantha. His energy grew as he was now only a few yards away and he already built up a plan inside his head.

"Samantha!" He yelled out the window.

Samantha stopped in the middle of the street and turned to face her father with a relieved expression on her face, which Gordon noticed quickly changed to a terrified look.

"Samantha what –"

Before he could even finish his sentence he felt the right side of this car smashed into .He tried gripping the wheel to control it but it was no use. The impact was too aggressive that it sent his car spinning into the other lane and crashing into a building.

**[Samantha's POV]**

"No!" I yelled as I began to run over to where my father now laid motionless.

I pushed my way through traffic which now was beyond a chaotic mess. By now the Joker had crashed into so many vehicles that car fires were up and down the street.

I was forcefully hit with the memory of my birth parents when I looked around me. I was once again frozen, innocent civilians were hurt and possibly dead and my father was one of the victims. Guilt settled in too, this was all because of me. I caused this disruption and pain to the city by running away; I shouldn't have run away, I could have saved the lives of these innocent, helpless civilians.

_You can't control what he does, _I reminded myself. I shook my head of the guilt ridden thoughts and focused on the most important thing right now – was my dad alive?

I started picking up my feet again and running over to where he was, praying that he was alright and at the worst just unconscious. I was so close to his car that I could hear his police scanner being called, which gave me an idea. I needed help, we needed help, and the police scanner would be the perfect way to signal. A slight feeling of relief flushed across my body as I was only a few feet away for my father's police car, but fear soon replaced that quick feeling. I felt a strong hand grip around my waste and pull me close to a strong body. I looked down to see who's arm was around me, whether it was today's events or who now held onto me, I succumbed to the darkness and passed out.


	8. Tell Me There’s A Heaven

Yes, the rating changed to "Teen"[Thank you Blacklion for reminding me to write this!] Just because in the search engine typically only Kid through Teen ratings are shown :| But! This story will still have smut (; I will warn you in each chapter, just in case you're not ready to read "Mature" stories!

Thank you to everyone's encouraging words and reviews! I **truly** appreciate it :)

RIP to Ed McMahon, Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson & Billy Mayes. I send my love and condolences to all of their family.

**This chapter is "Mature" for violence and some language. **

*****

**[Samantha's POV]**

_It's freezing. Why is it so cold?_

My eyes were still closed but my mind was now wide awake, thanks to the freezing temperature.

_Where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling – _this is new._

Cautiously raising my head from the pillow I propped myself on my elbows and looked around the room. My heart started racing and I could feel a panic attack starting to brew inside of me. The room I was stuffed in was unfamiliar, odd and the worst part was that I was all alone. I quickly tried searching my brain for any recent events and I finally realized last night.

A stung took over my whole body as my eyes filled up with tears. I remembered running away, being chased, chaos, death and my father's failed attempted at rescuing me. I knew he failed once I saw the belongings in the medium sized room that obtained no window. The walls were a deep purple, almost black, the bed I was lying on was directly facing the opposite side of the door that led in the "bedroom". I also noticed a bookshelf, dresser with a decent sized TV, a desk with stacks of paper, a lamp, a clock, a rug and newspaper clippings on the walls.

_This couldn't be the Jokers room, it's organized. _

I looked down and the noticed the bed sheets and pillow cases matched the colors of the walls and looked to be new.

I quickly tossed the covers off of my body, ran over to the dark brown door and carefully placed my hands on the door knob. I turned the handle and yanked on it as hard as I could but the door wasn't budge, someone obviously didn't want me to leave.

**[Gordon's POV]**

"You're looking too deeply into his behavior" Psychologist Dr. Taylor Holmes said as she stood in front of Gordon and a few other police officers.

"What do you mean? He is a psycho path and a murderer! How can you just take a quick scan over this?" Gordon asked impatiently with his arms folded in front of him.

"Look," Dr. Holmes turned towards Gordon, "While I do believe that the Joker doesn't bare typical human emotions he has a surprising logic behind his love for chaos."

"Logic? What is logic about killing hundreds of innocent people? Or forcing other's to do his dirty work?" Gordon's voice began to rise and his patience was running low. He went over last night about a million times in his head, trying to think of ways that he could have saved Samantha.

Dr. Holmes kept herself calm, she could understand Gordon's pain and suffering and his rise in anger.

"It's all about not being in the pack of sheep."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well," Dr. Holmes began to pace slowly around the room, "the Joker looks at all the civilians like sheep, they all follow the herd. When the government or police make new laws, most civilians oblige by them in fear of getting in trouble. But, The Joker doesn't see why there is a need to be in fear, he thinks more along the lines of 'why do WE have to follow YOUR rules?' Is it too conform us and lead us like a pack of sheep. The Joker is just proving the danger of obedience. If you don't question authority, you lose your humanity."

**[Samantha's POV]**

"You are really something" The Joker sneered as he held my body against the wall. His hand was gripping around my neck as his other was pressed up against my waist and pushing me into the wall.

I was struggling to breathe as the grip on my neck seemed to grow tighter, I could felt the hot blood rise in my body and my heart beating so fast that it may have well exploded already.

I stayed silent during his rampage; I knew that even making the smallest noise could end up in a serious life regretting situation.

"YOU don't know how ANGRY I was when you LEFT!" He shouted the last word as he slammed my head against the wall. My head was throbbing in pain and I started to feel light headed and dizzy. One more violent attack and I knew that I would start to cry – out of both pain and fear.

"I try to play nice" The Joker said as he forcefully threw my body hard onto the bed, "but you don't listen!" I shut my eyes tight as I felt his strong hand slap my face and a new stinging, hot sensation took over.

"HOW many TIMES do I HAVE to tell YOU," he once again threw my body off the bed and sent me flying onto the beige colored carpet, "YOU BELONG TO ME!"

I instantly sat myself up, hoping that somehow I could defend myself from the next beating of The Joker. With two big steps the Joker was now standing over my body with the look of raging anger on his face. He grabbed my throat once again and gripped his hands tightly around them. I could feel myself starting to choke and struggled for even the slightest amount of air.

"YOU are a pain in my ass!" He continued to yell. He moved his hands from my throat down to my wrists and yanked me up off of the ground. As soon as I was up and standing the Joker one again tossed me into the wall, the side of my face hit the wall first followed by the rest of my body.

"YOU," he sneered as he pressed his hand on the back of my neck so that I was completely facing the wall, "better have learned your lesson!"

Followed by the last word I felt something quickly slash my back followed by instant tears forming in my eyes.

"LEARN!" He yelled again as I felt my back being slashed again, and three more times after that. I turned my head over to the Joker to see him drop a belt on the ground, walk out of the room and slam the door shut. The moment he left tears began to flow out of my eyes. I could feel a gash in the back where he hit me, the throat was sore and I was uncontrollably shaking.

"Why?" I mumbled to myself as I could taste the tears now rolling down my face and landing in my mouth, "why me?"

The tears became impossible at this point to stop, I cried harder than I ever could remember. I cried because the physical pain I was feeling. I cried because I wanted to see my parents again. But I mostly cried because that was the first time in my life that I knew there was no going back.


	9. Let Me Sign

**A few notes…**

**1]** My story takes place during The Dark Knight, but you will notice some **modifications** and some scenes are out of order.

**2]** Also, in some future chapters Samantha turns the tables on The Joker (: That's what I call female empowerment! Haha.

**3] **I made a video trailer for the story but the only problem is the tool I used to download clips has "trial version" across the video :| But I still may post it(I just didn't fell like paying $50 for the real version).I like to think of it as The Joker calling/freaking out Samantha before the whole kidnapping goes down. It doesn't flow greatly, but hey, it was some attempt.

**4] **So sorry about the lack of updates and how this chapter is blah. I've been traveling with the family so the whole jet lag thing is a killer and I've been working the super early shifts at work so I am constantly tired. Thanks to everyone for their reviews :D

Sadly, I own none of the Batman Characters except Samantha Gordon.

*

[Samantha's POV]

Before I could fully open my eyes I could re-fill the pain that I had encountered earlier. My legs were sore from running; my arms were scratched up and felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. _My back_, I remembered. I slowly lifted my body up from the dark, but oddly comfortable, bed and swung my legs over to the side. I cautiously made my way over to a cracked mirror on the other side of the room; each movement only caused me to wince in pain a little more.

_I hope the Joker has nothing planned today; being dragged around like a rag doll isn't something my body could tolerate. _

I turned my back towards the mirror and slowly lifted the back of my shirt to see how much damage was done. I was surprised when I didn't see any deep, bloody gashes – instead I saw ointment and thin strips of gauze tape over where each gash should be.

_Did I cover these? _I shook my head, I was pretty drained out during the time, I must have found some supplies lying around here.

I carefully placed my shirt back down and trudge over to a medium sized drawer. There wasn't much else to do in here so I may as well see exactly who or in this case what I'm dealing with.

The first few drawers were old scrapings of newspapers with red smiles draw over pictures of politics and other objects such as pens, paper that was written on, scissors, tape and Joker cards. I had to bend my knees to reach the bottom drawer – which my legs obviously did not agree with. I carefully opened the drawer and was surprised at what I saw, or at least didn't expect. There were men's clothes that were neatly folded and stacked; there was nothing purple, green or even mismatched. It was mainly dark blues, grays, and even one red shirt. I noticed a large black box hidden under the clothes and my curiosity got the best of me. Lifting up a stack of clothes with one hand, I managed to push the box closer to the front.

"Do as I say!" I heard a loud voice shout.

I quickly dropped what I was doing, shut the drawer and walked as fast as I could over to the bed and sat on the edge.

I saw the door fling open and the Joker walked in with the same hunched swagger as he always had.

"Hello Beautiful," He said in a monotone voice as he clicked his tongue in his mouth, "ready for some more fun?"

My blue eyes just stared into his deep, dark ones, I was too angry and tired with him to even reply.

"Not talking now? You know, I don't like being, "The Joker's voice lowered, "ignored."

"Do I even have a choice?" I stated more than I questioned.

The Joker gave me a big smile as he turned back around and walked over to a desk nearby. He picked up a newspaper and showed the front page to me, "see what you missed while sleeping?"

I carefully got up, remembering that my body was in disagreement with movement and walked over to the Joker. I made sure to stand my distance between us, I didn't want him touching me let alone looking at me. My eyes darted to the front page headline that was followed by two familiar pictures.

"**Joker Takes Two More, This Time It's Close to Home"**

Late last night Gotham Police Lieutenant Durane and Judge Surillo, who recently convicted 27 criminal cases, were killed by the infamous Joker. Durane was found in his office and poisoned by an unidentified drug in his drinking class. Surillo was founder in her car with hundreds of Joker playing cars lying around her burning car. Further evidence has proved that the Jokers next victim is Mayor…

_Dead? He killed two innocent people for no reason?_

"How could you…" I stammered while backing up.

"How could I?" The Joker asked like he was surprised that I would even consider him a suspect.

"Just because they found Joker cards lying around doesn't mean it was me! Besides, Sa-man-THA, do you believe everything you read?" His eyes lowered down to mine as he slowly walked towards me, that familiar smirk spread a crossed his face and he let out a small laugh.

I shook my head, "You're crazy."

The smile on his face quickly disappeared and was replaced by a serious face and anger in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. No, I'm NOT" His voice grew louder.

I considered punching him in the face, but I could only imagine what punishment he would give me then – probably death.

The Joker's ruby stained lips spread into another wide smile, "Let's give Gotham a show!"

He griped my arm as he drug me along with him out of the bedroom and to the wide living room. I noticed all of his goons and Ronnie standing around, she had a glare on her face as she looked from his hand on my arm and up to me.

_Did she actually think I enjoyed him touching me?_

He didn't turn me on in any way. The killing-psychotic-make up wearing man was not exactly what I looked for in a guy, but it was apparently what Ronnie looked for.

"Get in the van." The Joker demanded as we were all lead to a new, but just as disgusting and unkept as the last one, van.

I felt a strong hand push my back into the van and into the far back seat. I leaned my head against the vans wall and closed my eyes; it was the best way to escape my reality. I could feel someone's eyes burning on my body – whether it was Ronnie's or the Joker's I didn't care, I was too exhausted to keep playing this game.

What seemed like hours passed by and I felt the van jerk to a stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" The Joker laughed as he jumped up and kicked open the van's door. I picked myself up and slowly made my way out of the van, following the rest of the "crew".

The van parked behind a tall, brick building that looked to be an apartment building, one that I recognized. I knew that I've ran past this building multiple times, it was in the middle of Gotham – near the Police Station, City Hall and Wayne Enterprise.

_This is good, I could easily find some way to run and it wouldn't have to be that far too._

I looked to my left and saw the Joker staring at me as if he was trying to read my mind.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, which he then handed to me. Carefully, I pulled open the paper to reveal a picture of the Mayor, black circles were drawn around his eyes and a bright red smile was drawn on his lips. Underneath his graffiti picture were the scribbled words "ha ha ha."

I knew exactly why we were here. We were here to kill the Mayor.


	10. Sound of Silence

*******I do not own the characters; only Samantha Allison Gordon. ****Thanks to all the readers/reviewers ****(:**

[Samantha's POv]

"You can't just kill him!" I yelled as I tore the newspaper piece up. My body began to shake, this time he was hitting close to him. The Mayor was a close friend of my father and I've known him since I was born, he was like family to me.

The Joker slowly walked over to me, his cold eyes staring into mine, "and why not?"

"Cause" I could feel my voice panicking and growing frantic, "he's a good man! All he has done for this city is tried to improve it. He's created more jobs, started up more charities, he's…"

"A good man?" The Joker asked angrily.

I shook my head.

"I would hardly call him a good man. He can't even keep this city under control. You pathetic, civilized people are slowly succumbing to the hands of us, criminals." The Joker smiled.

Anger took over my body and said the words for me, "You'll die before I ever follow you."

I felt the Joker's strong hands push my body hard onto the brick wall behind me and he quickly moved both hands on throat. Looking into his eyes made me nervous, upset, hurt and confused. For a second, part of him looked human, almost as if he was in pain and the masked he painted on was hiding the true him. His eyes were filled me madness, annoyance and the worst of all, lust.

"Let me go" I struggled to choke the words out of my throat.

"Don't worry "The Joker said completely ignoring my plea, "I'll make sure that you'll want to die first."

He continued to stare at me, gripping my throat even tighter as I struggled to breathe. I could feel my body's lack of oxygen as I placed my hands on The Jokers, trying to loosen his grip. His hands slowly released my neck and I swallowed as much air as I could to even out my breathing, but was still struggling. The Joker stood there still looking at me, his usual smile was now a frown and his arms were down on his side.

He was looking at me…….empathetically.

He quickly turned around to face his goons, "You and You" he pointed to Ronnie and a tall, but toned goon named Gage, "watch her."

The Joker turned his head to me, "I'll see you soon." He smiled.

With that The Joker and the rest of the goons disappeared in the brick building. Whether I was lucky to stay or not, I wouldn't find out till later.

"Let's go." Ronnie demanded as she grabbed my arm and threw me in the passenger side of the van.

Gage was the driver and I was uncomfortably sitting in the middle of both him and Ronnie. They both began to talk about how cool they thought the Joker's plans where, which they still didn't tell me.

I couldn't stop thinking about ways to escape, the only real problem was how I would get out of the van. The alley we were in led to the busy Gotham street road which was surprisingly clear right now. I could make out a few people dressed in dark blue uniforms walking buy, carrying chairs and other objects.

"What's going on?" I said as I continued to peer past the alley way.

"Like the Joker said, the Mayor is going to" Gage said as he made a knife to throat charade.

"No really." I said sarcastically. The Joker was awfully good at finding complete morons to be his goons, but then again what Harvard Graduate would want to join his team?

"There is some stupid public memorial for the dead police guy and that judge in about an hour on that street in front of us. Mistah J has a brilliant plan of disrupting it too." Ronnie smiled as she twirled a piece of her dark hair.

Ronnie's satisfaction with the Joker made me want to gag; her ability to like this psycho was beyond me.

Or maybe she was drunk twenty-four seven.

"Someone needs to shoot him." I mumbled.

Ronnie turned to me in disgust, "What?"

"What?" I played dumb. I never got why girls like her acted that way. I had a ton of girls like that in high school, the ones who played tough, who either did it to feel better about them or because that's what their parents taught them, hatred, no love at all.

"Someone needs to shoot who? The Joker?" Ronnie asked defensively.

"Well ninety-nine percent of Gotham's problems are because of him." I replied.

Ronnie glared, "I'd like to shoot you first."

"Please do." I calmly said. I knew my reality of my hostage situation, I was both going to die or live, and my life radar gun was pointing to death.

Ronnie let out an annoyed sigh as she looked out the window.

I heard Gage let out a big laugh as I looked over at him. He was too busy reading the comic section of the newspaper to notice our bickering.

Time seemed to quickly pass and I noticed the streets in front of us filling up more. Civilians were lined up on the sidewalks as they watched in silence the parade of Gotham socialites, Police, Law workers, and others carry flags.

This would be the perfect time for my escape, but how?

I noticed just a few feet away from the sidewalk was a large green, rusty dumpster.

That's it.

A small, unnoticeable smile crept onto my face as I grew more excited about my escape plan, it was simple.

I quickly clutched my stomach and put a hand over my mouth, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Not on me!" Ronnie said.

"Why are you such a problem?" Gage asked as he opened his car door, "come on," he motioned for me to get out.

With my hand still covering my mouth, I nodded and scooted my way out of the car and into the fresh air of Gotham.

"Stay here." Gage demanded to Ronnie.

"Like I'd babysit her." She spat back.

I started walking over to the dumpster, trying my best to make it look that I was truly sick.

"Hurry up!" Gage yelled at me.

"As you wish" I mumbled to myself, peering closer and closer to the dumpster.

I lifted up the dumpster lid as best as I could with one arm and put my head a few inches in. I needed to stall a little bit of time, I needed Gage and Ronnie to grow bored of watching me "throw up" and find something else to consume them with.

I looked over at Ronnie who picking at her nails and completely ignoring my existence. My eyes moved over to Gage, who must have the attention span of a gold fish, because he was now outside the van reading the comics once again.

I slowly moved the lid back down to its place on the dumpster, trying to carefully to not make a sound. Once it reached its settlement I gave one quick glance at both occupied Ronnie and Gage and ran to the street.

"Hey!" I could faintly here Gage shout.

"Excuse me" I said as I pushed my way through the crowd, I wanted to go right up in the front, where I spotted blue uniforms which meant the Gotham Police – and also my father.

I continued to push through until I heard a gunshot fire from up front which startled me. I stopped running and looked up at the stage; I could see my father sitting behind a podium with the Mayor, Harvey Dent and a few others.

I regained my attention started running again, making my way through until the view of my father became closer and closer.

"Ready, Aim, Fire" I heard a deep voiced yell from the right of me.

I saw my father's face turn from sympathy to panic.

More gun shots were shot off.

He quickly got out of his chair and tackled the mayor down to the stage floor.

"DAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when my mind discovered the reality.

My father was lying lifeless on the stage. His glasses and tie were now to the side of him, a police officer was checking to see if he was even conscious. The crowd dispersed as everyone frantically ran off into different directions.

My entire body grew numb; tears began to poor from my face as I ran over to him.

"DAD!" I screamed again as the tears were now spilling down my face.

My mind and body felt dead, the scene around me was surreal and all a blur.

I wasn't too far from where he was lying when a police officer in a dark blue uniform grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the scene.

"Dad" I cried as I began to kick and pry my way out of the unexpected officer's arms.

I was being taken away from the painful, heart breaking scene, but I somehow couldn't keep my eyes off of my father.

In the back of my mind a little piece of me hoped that each time I'd look my father would sit back up and tell his fellow officers that he was ok.

But each time I was left disappointed and faced with the reality that my father was in fact dead.

***Another note; I'd appreciate if you write in the review section what you'd like to see more of in the story! I have a lot of ideas that I'm debating about and I'd love to hear from you!**


	11. I Hate Everything About You

**Woah! Sorry for the terrible lack of updates! Writers block kicked in and apparently consumed me for oh… two months :( But thank you to the "Making of the Batman Video Game" that's currently on TV writing now for reminding me to write this chapter. I promise no more long delays. Thanks again to all you AWESOME readers and reviewers. Upcoming chapters are going to be WAAAAY more action packed and better than this filler.**

**Wayne Penthouse**

"I haven't found her yet and now her father is dead. What good is Batman if he can't even save one girl?" Bruce's voice grew more distressed as he thought about the situation.

"Perhaps, you're just looking in the wrong places, sir. Maybe if you thought more of in the Jokers mindset, you'd find her." Alfred reassured Bruce.

Bruce gave a slight smile, "I don't think looking for good places to torture and kill innocent people is a good mindset for me to be in. Though I wouldn't mind killing him…"

"It may take a little more time and luck, but I know you'll find her. Both of your paths must cross at some point." Alfred said as he carefully placed a crystal wine glass back on the sterling silver tray.

Bruce slowly put on his black coat as he looked out towards the city, "What I don't get is why he's kept her alive for so long. I hope it's not because of her father, the Joker will dispose of her now."

**Somewhere; Samantha's POV**

I didn't even know what room I was in or how I even got there. The bed was soft, but I felt the uttermost discomfort in the room, I hated every little thing in it. My eyes lay upon the TV that was on the news channel, replaying the events of earlier and about my father. The dictionary couldn't even describe how I felt, though it seemed like I was in the middle of being dead and alive. I could feel the anger rise in me each time I thought about my innocent dad laying lifeless. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I finally snapped, just like how the Joker wanted me to be all along. I honestly didn't care about making it out of here alive anymore, I was tempted to beg the Joker to just get rid of me now, before I did it myself. My father was there for me, from the time my parents left me at his work desk everyday to the day I was kidnapped. I picked up the remote control that laid next to me and threw it as hard as I could against the wall across for me, watching it shatter into little pieces. My eyes quickly darted from the pieces over to the TV, where the news was showing new footage that I missed before.

"We are sure it's him, he planned the attack for the Mayor but Jim Gordon…" The Police on the TV began to say as the news rolled some footage. It showed a man in a police uniform quickly shooting towards the stage. The main was pale, with scars on his face and not an inch of makeup was found.

I shook my head, it all made complete sense now. I was too oblivious in my state of depression to put the facts together. The Joker killed my father; though he intentionally meant to kill the Mayor I knew the Joker felt no remorse right now. He was the police officer in the dark blue to pull me away from the scene, he was the one that shot and killed me dad.

I felt unbelievably livid. I was so incredibly mad that I felt like the Hulk, angry but so angry that you're brave enough to say screw it to everything and take it out on the man that deserves it.

I quickly got up from the bed and rushed over to the bedroom door, yanking it open. I stepped into the unfamiliar hallway, listening for voices that would give away where this Joker man would be.

_Left._

My feet began to walk as fast as they could towards the end of the hall, where I saw the Joker and his goons spread out in a living room. The Jokers back was towards me, but I could tell that he was watching the Gotham News Channel. His goons were cleaning weapons, restocking them, or eating.

"You" My voice growled out.

The Joker quickly turned around to face me; a smile grew on his face, "Aw! Well look who could join us!"

I felt all my emotions start to control me, "You enjoy killing people don't you? You're so messed up and crazy that killing innocent people is a game to you. You think you're proving something? Well you're not and I can't wait for that day when you finally die."

The Jokers smile was now gone and a serious face took over, "You and everybody else in this city are controlled by me. You can deny it all you want prin-_cess_, but face it, I keep this city from wandering alone at night, one look at me and you all run away scared or beg on your knees. I control _you._"

I walked a little more towards him, I felt like a completely new person, I felt so much more bravery than I ever have that being in front of the infamous Joker didn't scare me one bit.

"At least this city has each other; nobody wants you or anything to do with you. You're all alone." I felt myself uncontrollably spit out.

I could see anger in the Jokers dark eyes as he slowly stepped closer to me. His goons followed his same movements and circled around us. I could see Ronnie out of the corner of my left eye, I was still shocked to see that the Joker still had her alive after she and his other goon watched me escape.

The Jokers face quickly was replaced by a smile, "You're just as alone as me. Remember your father?"

Livid, numb, upset, and furious were just a few emotions that now were fully kicked in and ready to destroy. I felt my hands for into fists, I let go of rationally thinking and anger now possessed me.

"Don't you dare talk about me father"

"You see," The Joker cleared his throat, "I really didn't know that Gordon was your father until today, so in my defensive, I could have killed your dad years ago and still wouldn't have known he was your dad. I was just doing my job and _your_ dad got in _my _way."

I felt tears rolling down from my blue eyes and onto my hot face as I quickly searched for something, anything that I could use at this moment. I noticed to the left of me, only a few feet away, a glass vase. Without thinking I quickly grabbed it and threw it in the direction of the Joker, only missing him by a few inches and watching the crystal glass shatter against the wall.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could, completely losing myself and possibly my sanity.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE! I WILL KILL YOU!" I continued to scream as the Joker looked just as livid as I did.

I could feel two people grabbing my arms from behind me and start to drag me back down the hall.

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" I yelled this time as loud as I ever have before. I tried struggling out of my handlers grip; I wanted to kill him right then and there. My hair was sticking to me face from the tears that were falling and my voice began to shake.

I was continued to be dragged down the hall as I watched the Jokers face stare me down. I could tell he was livid, upset, annoyed, frustrated….and another emotion that I couldn't pinpoint, it looked as if he was hurt.


	12. Hide and Seek

**I am beyond sorry for the delay in this story! School, work and I'm recently over coming being sick; so blame those from keeping me away ;) But I am so PUMPED right now!!! Why? Because I have a brilliant idea for an upcoming chapter that will be RELEASED quicker than I have been! Writers block has been lingering around sadly, but I will not let that stop me. It may seem like I skipped over what happened last chapter, but due to unfortunate events where I lived (about 6 police officers have been killed this month alone due to a selfish, stupid, COWARD) I thought about how Samantha had to deal with murders and horrible things in Gotham. Again, thank you for reading! For a Holiday gift to you all, I will putting out more chapters!**

**[Samantha's POV – a few days later]**

I knew I was at the point of questioning reality. My life became surreal; nothing around me seemed to produce a true tale of what my life was. I knew Gotham was a dangerous city that kills itself, but never had the thought of me getting into this kind of trouble would have ever crossed my mind. Criminals never kept their hostages alive for more than a few days. I was the bait of this trashy city. The Joker was dangling me, taunting the city that he's fearless. He's showing everyone that he's not afraid of pushing the limits – it's all about the cities next move – it's all about the game. He was going to pay somehow, for taking me, for killing my father, for everything. I was going to keep sane, The Joker wanted a game and I was surely going to give him one.

I sat up from the stuffy bed, leaning my head back on the cold wall was the best decision I made recently. The sound of my breathing was finally becoming regular again, until the sound of the door banging open.

"Hello, prince-cess" The Joker hissed as he slowly walked in the room.

My body instantly became defensive, I could feel my temper rising – something I was sure that I couldn't keep calm.

"Get up," He licked his over lipsticked lips, "we've got things to do."

I raised my eyebrow and continued to sit in silence. I knew another regretful moment was about to happen.

**[Gordon's POV]**

"Does the city think I'm dead?" Jim Gordon asked. His voice was low, as he and his close friend, Detective Stephen were talking inside his hotel room.

Detective Stephen nodded in reassurance, "How long do you plan to keep this up Jim?"

Gordon threw his badge down on his bed and paced around the room. He was merely going off the instinct in his gut. The Joker was the least predictable man he ever met, timing was crucial when he came to catching the insane clown. Plus, holding his daughter hostage was no small matter. Gordon didn't mind if he died in the whole mess – just as long as Samantha was back home and safe.

"Well the Joker wants the Batman to come forward, right?" Gordon asked Det. Stephen.

Det. Stephen nodded again, "With the city getting worse and blaming Batman, he'll probably show the real him soon and then"

"Exactly." Gordon cut him off, "when he does, will have to transport him to jail, just like any other criminal. I bet you that's when the Joker will attack next. He'll want the Batman himself! The transportation of the masked man is where the next big act will happen. This time, I will I get him and my daughter."

**[Samantha's POV]**

"You are a _joke_." The Joker grunted through his teeth, "trust me, I know all about jokes." His disturbing smile spread across his face as he looked at me with those deep, haunting eyes. I was standing uncomfortably next to Ronnie who looked happier than ever that the Joker even glanced over here. _Really? _I thought to myself, _is she seriously that dumb? It's the JOKER for goodness sake. Since when did mass-murdering-make up-wearing boys qualify as hot? _I was shaken out of my thoughts as the homeless man pleaded for the Joker to let him go. We were out in the middle of a dark street, when this unfortunate man bumped accidently into the Joker while opening a wrapper. That was enough for the Joker to be set off.

"He's dead." Ronnie mumbled as she watched the helpless man.

"He didn't do anything." I mumbled

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, "So. When the Joker is fired up, there's no stopping him."

"Meaning less!" The Joker shouted as he kicked the man in the stomach. He was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach and screaming for the Joker to stop, but he didn't. The Joker continued to kick him and shouting random obscenities at the same time.

"Stop it!" I blurted out. Dang it. I always had the problem of speaking before thinking when under pressure.

The Jokers head slowly turned to me, his eyes were full or rage while his mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Fine. I will." He said matter of factly.

_What? The Joker has never agreed to anything I have said, or anyone else for that matter. This was a major problem…_

The Joker walked slowly to me, his shoulders hunched over and his swagger was more deviant than ever. I slowly backed up, this proximity with the Joker was uncomfortable and I was entering the danger zone. My heartbeat was uncontrollable now and I could feel my body starting to shake. He smiled at me as he pointed a silver, well kept gun in front of me.

"You kill him."

***By the way, since the movie is on, no offence to Jack Nicholson but his Joker doesn't freak me out. It just makes me annoyed with this continuous carnival laugher and fakeness. I honestly loved Heath's dark, mysterious, loner Joker. The end. **


	13. I Belong To You

**I can't believe this delay!!! I never ment for it to be this long, I am SO sorry. I vote no more delays. Like I have maybe said before, I am majoring in psychology and I've been focusing on the minds of serial killers(a la Joker) and even bugged my teacher to give me more information about killers and their victims psychological thinking. So I promise, if you're like "Woah! Samantha would never!" or "The Joker isn't like that!" well they are, thanks to what I've learned ;) Thanks for the reads/reviews! HAPPY 2010!!! I hope it's a FANTASTIC year!**

**Found this on a website; **_"Psychopaths and narcissists can slash a path of human misery through lives of dozens, or hundreds, and even thousands, of people. They bring pain and suffering to nearly everyone they touch. And yet, somehow, they manage to convince their victims that it is they who are being wronged. There is a reason for that: they actually do feel that they are victims because somewhere inside, they know that they are not like the majority of the human population, and this knowledge is coupled with a fundamental need to be in control, to be in charge. That they - a minority - cannot be in charge of the majority appears to them as a great injustice, one that they will fight to the death to right__!"_ **Joker anyone? Read here for more understanding of the way the characters are going to act in my story; .org/wiki/Psychopathy**

**[Samantha's POV]**

"What?" I was totally dumbfounded.

"_You_" The Joker emphasized, "kill _him_".

I felt as though I had been hit by a car. The Joker wasn't playing around – he had a gun pointed towards me and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Panic struck over me faster than I realized. I could feel that same familiar feeling I'd been getting whenever the Joker planted me in dangerous situations. My face became hot, I got a sick feeling in my stomach, my hands were shaking and those unhelpful tears were forming in my eyes.

"He's an innocent man!" I cried out.

The Joker quickly grabbed my throat; my crying wasn't helping the matter with my source of breathing. I began to make weak coughing sounds, something the Joker probably got excited about. His expression wasn't one I was able to read, it was just a cold, lonely empty stare just like his heart. I tired wrapping my hands on his, prying his thick, gloved hands off my throat but his grip was too strong.

_My legs._ I thought as I realized they were free from anything containing them. With all the strength I could muster up, I kicked the Joker as hard as I could in the leg, just below his knee. He instantly let go of my throat and pushed my body slightly backwards. He bent his upper body down and looked as if he was trying to catch his breath. His head was facing the ground as his hands went over to the freshly kicked spot. I continued to back slowly away from him, secretly hoping that I kicked him so hard that he would want to cry.

But he wasn't.

His chalk white face rose back up and he was grinning. No, he was laughing.

"You!" The Joker laughed, "You've got a fight in you, I like that." We walked towards me as I continued to back up, searching my surroundings to see if there were any open spaces to run.

I looked to my left and quickly pushed down a silver trash can that was overflowing, hoping that it would at least distance the Joker and I. I turned around and booked it, running as fast as I could down another terrible looking street in Gotham.

_I have got to think of a better plan than running._

I could subconsciously feel the surrounding of others following behind me. I instantly regretted running from the clown, he always got livid when I departed from him. But I had good reasons too.

With one swift looked behind me, I nobody. No one was following me, no one was screaming after me or shooting me. It was just me. Feeling instantly relieved I turned my head back towards the front when I felt my body smack into a wall. I landed surprisingly hard on the ground and felt my back and elbows growing in pain. I shook my head to removed the hair from my eyes when I looked up and saw the wall I ran into.

It was purple and green.

"All I had to do was run around the other side of the building!" The Joker smiled.

The Joker bent down and roughly grabbed my arms and without any sign of sympathy he yanked me up.

I yelped in pain as he threw me against the brick wall next to where we were standing. He tightened his grip around my arms as his plastic smile was still spread across his face. I could feel his nails digging through his gloves and into my flesh, creating a worse sharp pain.

"Don't you get it," His voice was rough and demanding, "no matter how many times you run from me, I find you."

I struggled to free from his grip, tears slowly spilling from my eyes as he held me hostage. I couldn't take the feeling of being trapped any longer, the panic was being built up in me as I thought about it.

"Just let me go" I mumbled as I tried to hit him with what control I had left of my hands. Frustration was ringing throughout my body as my enforcer was winning again.

"I," He gritted through his teeth as he spoke to me as if I couldn't understand the language he was speaking, "will always find YOU."

My tears increased as he finished his last sentence. I wanted to deny it as much as I could, but the Joker wasn't just some murderer, a civilian or someone you could just lock up in jail. He was unpredictable, uncontrollable, highly and dangerously skilled with no fear known. With my father gone and Batman now being rejected by the city, my fate was lurking to the side of belonging to the Joker and there was nothing I could do.

"Shhh, Shhh" The Joker mocked as his hands wiped the tears from my face, "it won't be so bad. You'll learn to love me," He grinned, "I, after all, am quite the funny man!"

"I hope you die." I angrily said.

His grinned stayed on his face as he shook his head, "No you don't."

I nodded my head, reassuring that I was in fact supporting the death of this man.

His smile suddenly disappeared from his face as his voice became serious, "Because If I die, you will too."


	14. Done All Wrong

**I know, I am shocked that I have another chapter ready. Did you know that the Joker suffers from tarde dyskinesia? Well technically, Heath Ledger just licked his lips so much because of the prosthetics, but if we were talking about the Joker as a character then he does suffer from tarde dyskinesia ;) I'm for sure during a sequel, I already have it planned out and somewhat started. So I hope that is a good thing? Ha ;) Chapter rated Mature for cursing and things.**

[Gotham City, Homes of Random Civilians who should have moved already]

A broad, blonde charming man was standing in front of a podium. His look wasn't his typical one; he was serious, concerned and looked worn out.

"I am the Batman." Harvey Dent's voice spoke clearly and strongly. His raised his hands as Gotham Police Officers handcuffed him and millions of reporters were asking him questions.

Woman's hearts were broken everywhere, finding the one flaw in the Gotham's Golden Boy. Other's had their speculations about Harvey being the caped crusader, but it was much easier to deny then face reality.

The eyes of the city were glued to the television as Harvey Dent was being taken away and transported in a police car, awaiting his drive to jail later on at night. While everyone who was in the same room as Dent was crying out concerns and questions, one man's guilt was already setting in. Bruce Wayne, who was only feet away from Harvey Dent, watched as another man took the bullet for him.

**[Joker's Hideout]**

"He's always got a good plan. It's like, no matter how much this shitty city tries to catch him, they always lose. Soon enough they'll learn that this is the Joker's town." Ronnie smirked as she sat on the couch slowly smoking a cigarette.

I, on the opposite end of her, was in disbelief. Was she really that single minded? What girl would do anything for a psychotic man willing?

"And the fucking cops," She slightly laughed, "are just waiting to be killed-"

"You insane brat!" I yelled as I stood up from the couch.

Ronnie just looked up at me, cigarette still in her hand and her feet hung over the arm of the couch.

"Oops, I forgot about your daddy," She smirked, "that makes two dead for you, right?"

I narrowed my eyes, "How did you know –"

"Hello," She cut me off, "you really think The Joker didn't have someone look at your background? Funny huh? It's like you're just a ticking time bomb for your parents."

"You evil, obsessive, whore!" I yelled as I was ready to punch Ronnie in the face.

I yanked my fist back as I felt an even bigger one grip my wrist, lowering it back down, blocking me from giving Ronnie much of what she deserved.

I looked back to see my restrainer, when I noticed it was the younger, thinner goon, Gage, the one boy who was typically nice to me. Well, he didn't exactly talk to me, but I could tell that he was the sanest one here; his sympathy towards me showed loud and clear.

"Trust me," He said as he let go of my wrist, "she's not worth it." He looked at Ronnie with a glare as she returned one back.

Ronnie stood up from the couch as she dumped her cigarette in the tray on the table, "Asshole." She mumbled.

I shook my head as I went back to sit on the couch. My body was still hurting from the pain the Joker caused me last night. I carefully watched as Gage now took Ronnie's spot, silently looking around the room. He was slim, with shaggy looking brown hair and brown eyes to match, but his style was surprisingly plain and not purple or green. He looked like someone you would easily approach in class, but his facial expression showed pain and confusion.

"She's not that bad." Gage spoke.

I turned to face towards him," Who? Ronnie?"

He shook his head.

"Have you not been paying attention to her?" My voice rang of disbelief, "she's so messed up that she is actually in love with the Joker."

Gage smiled, which was refreshing to see, "Alright, I'll give you that. But Ronnie is actually pretty cool once you get to know her. She just didn't come from the right place. She was abused and harassed when she was younger."

_Damn it._

Just when I started to hate her Gage pulled the sympathy card.

I looked up at him, his brown eyes meeting my blue one, I could tell he was enjoying a normal human interaction, or maybe that was me. But I had to know why someone like him was helping someone like the Joker.

"You seem so normal. Why are you-"

"Get Up!" The Joker yelled out as he burst into the room with his unfortunate smile spread across his face.

Less than fifteen minutes later I was forced to ride in the same beat up van to an intersection near the city center. I knew all too well where I was and If I wasn't afraid of getting caught, I would have ran until my feet were bleeding.

"Perfect" The Joker mumbled as noticed a semi truck stopped at a red light.

I turned and saw a white tractor trailer with the words "laughter is the best medicine" on it with a red, spray painted "s" before the world laughter.

The Joker loaded up a rather large gun and the sound of the lock made me jump a little.

He happily jumped out of the driver's seat and nonchalantly walked over to the driver of the truck.

I watched as the rest of the goons were loading guns and stuffing them into rather larger and odd looking bags. My stomach began to grow nervous as I watched what the Joker was going to do to the innocent driver.

_BANG_

I felt my stomach dropped as I witnessed the Joker shoot the man in the face. I instantly felt like I was going to throw-up or pass out, both seemed appropriate. My hands were shaking as I was once again reminded of the feelings the Joker didn't harbor towards anyone. He quickly walked back to the van, his eyes locking into mine as if he wanted me to watch.

"You," He pointed his gun towards a group of goons including Ronnie and Gage, "all get in the back. Load up the weapons, you better be fast."

I watched as they all nodded in excitement and slide open the rust door of the semi truck.

"You beautiful," The Joker grabbed my arm and pushed me up on the side of the vans cold doors, "are getting the special treatment." He roughly kissed my lips for a second and smirked as he pulled away.

"Let's go!" He yelled as he yanked on my hair, only succeeding in irritating me further.

I could feel in the pit of my stomach that the "adventure" we were about to embark was going to be a dangerous one. I was now sitting in the passenger's seat of the semi-truck as a newly recruited good was the driver, which was almost a guarantee for a deadly crash. I continued to look away from him and out the window, trying to collect enough information about what his goal was. Suddenly I flew two inches in the air as the front of the truck collided with a vehicle. I regained my posture as I gripped the seatbelt that was hugging me even tighter and noticed we were driving right behind a number of SWAT cars. I looked behind me to see the events of the goons and noticed Ronnie was handing out guns to which the goons aimed at one of the SWAT cars. It then clicked.

_  
_ He was going to try and kill Harvey Dent.

I couldn't turn my face away from the Joker in the back who was obviously displeased that their current guns were not giving away too much damage to the sturdy SWAT cars.

"This may be a little loud!" I heard the Joker shout with a laugh. I felt my breathing stumble as the front end of the SWAT car burst into flames. My head once again hit into the side of the door as the bazooka looking gun was shot a second time, causing the misfortunate driver to swerve the truck quickly out of the way of a overturning police car. I could hear the sound of more cars crashing and loud noises that would typically come from a car video came. My heart was pounding as the truck gained even more speed and swerving off the roads causing the Joker to stumble slightly. I wanted to scream so badly as the bazooka was shot yet again, this time hitting a black car that had flown over another to block the SWAT car. My eyes stared in disbelief, there was only one person who would and could do that.

"Batman." I mumbled.

A smile spread across my face as a feeling of comfort and security took over. I could feel the butterflies build in my stomach as I gained confidence in my current predicament. There was no way Batman was going to let the Joker get off hands free. Whether he knew Gordon's daughter was being held hostage, Batman wasn't letting the Joker escape. I, was about to be free.

My thoughts were interrupted as the SWAT car we'd been trailing beside came to a halt, as our truck did the same.

"Move!" The Joker yelled as he threw the driver of out semi truck into the back with the rest of his crew.

The Joker turned to face me with what appeared to be a nervous look in his eyes. Though I wasn't sure if it was really there, because it disappeared into a grimacing smile.

Before I could quickly react to the current predicament of my kidnapping and our truck coming to a stop, the Joker stomped on the accelerator, causing us to speed off down the road, gaining more speed every second. I felt my body fly forward and painfully stopped by my seatbelt, yet again we swerved over into the next lane and began to trail behind the SWAT car I was sure was holding Harvey.

"I like this job, I like it," the Joker said in a deep, almost satisfying voice.

I could feel a million thoughts running through my mind, never have I felt my life so threatened than at this very moment. If a car wreck caused by the Joker wasn't going to kill us then the force of Batman's guns and gadgets sure could.

As we made our way out of the Gotham freeway tunnel, I looked up and saw a helicopter in the distance heading towards us. The spotlights were searching the unfortunately busy streets of Gotham, waiting for the Joker.

"Ok, rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up," the Joker said into a walkie talkie.

My eyes shifted from the helicopter over to the Joker, "what are you doing?" I asked in disbelief.

But I knew what exactly what he was going to do

"This night has just begun" he said with a smile as he faced me.

I leaned towards the front window and watched as the helicopter tumbled out of the sky and right into the path of the SWAT car. The Joker let out a hysterical sound laughter that cut me to the core. I quickly turned around to look out the window and see the damage the crazed clown caused.

"Now there's a Batman," I heard him say. I whipped my head over to face the road. Not too far ahead of us was, Batman – coming straight at us.

"You see!" The Joker giggled, "it's show time!"

"He's going to kill us!" I yelled.

It seemed rather appropriate to me to panic at this point.

"We are a pair," he said with an evil smile.

I could feel my heart beat faster with an unwanted anxious feeling as I saw Batman driving closer and closer towards us. I quickly shut my eyes and anticipated the soon collusion that would face me with death.

"He missed!" the Joker yelped cheerfully, causing my eyes to shoot open.

Though I soon wished I hadn't.

I yelled out a loud and surprising scream as the truck came into contact with something I wasn't able to see and began to flip over causing my stomach and heart dropped, Much to my dismay, everything seemed to slow painfully down. By the time I felt the semi collide with the ground my heart was beating so quickly it felt like it wasn't even beating at all. I felt my head crash into the steel roof, though my body thankfully remained stable due to the seat belt around me. I tried prying my eyes open, but the blackness I was succumbing too was taking over. I heard the Joker groaning next to me and the sound of a seatbelt unlocking. The surreal settings around me caused everything and sound to become a blur. I could barely hear the noises all around me. I tried to muster up all the strength I had – I needed to get out of there and away from him.


	15. No Sound But The Wind

**Thank you VERY much to Precious Raymond & OneBadDaylala . You guys are awesome as well with everyone else not mentioned. So as I was reading my story, I realized that I'm not making the Joker as violent and cunning as I should, so that shall be changed! Also, I think this story is cursed. I feel like every time I began to write after a long period of time I get sick. Maybe my body is telling me I need to not delay? Hmmm.**

_I have to get out of here. This is my chance to be saved._

I could feel the panic of forever being trapped rush into my body and I tried looking for a way out. I looked to my left and saw the Joker violently kick his door open as he held a gun in his hand. The roar of the Batman's engine became louder and the Joker became more irritable.

"Come on, come on, come on!" The Joker roughly yelled from outside.

Due to the stability of the truck, I could only see the road in front of my and up to the Joker's knees. I carefully watched as I saw the wheels of Batman's motorcycle zoom towards and followed by the sound of the Jokers guns. I quickly looked around the truck, debating whether I should try opening my door or move over to where the Joker was sitting and escape there.

After a week more seconds of the sound of the Joker shooting, I decided that I had to get out of there. I undid my seatbelt and threw it to the side in anger as it made a loud clanking sound on the door. I cautiously balanced myself as I placed my hands on the black, scratched door handle. I pulled it hard, but all it did was rattle in its place.

"Open damn it!" I yelled as I continued to only shake the door in swift movements.

I stopped once I heard the sound of Batman's motorcycle come to a screeching stop, followed by the painful laughter of the Joker.

I focused back on the door task with more anger than I had previously tried with.

"Come on!" I violently said as I gave the door one big push.

To my surprise, the door flung open and showed me an escape to my ultimate freedom. I quickly crawled out of the door space and my hands were instantly met with the rough pavement of Gotham's street. I looked around at all my surroundings and noticed that the street we were on was in absolute chaos. A few cars were on fire, any sign of civilians either fled the scene or were hiding in a near by building.

I decided to pick up myself up and hid behind the door of the semi-truck because what I did next was crucial. Running never got me anywhere with the Joker and I knew with what just happened that the police would arrive soon.

I peered out on the side of the door and noticed that my hopes of running where crushed when I saw the masked vigilante lying helplessly on the floor. Only a few feet away, The Joker was laughing and jumping all around him as another goon was electrically shocked by the Batman's outfit. Whether I was going crazy or this was real, I heard the sound of doors shutting and the sound of feet running. I turned to see if it was Ronnie and the others, but the doors of the semi truck were closed. I looked in all directions to find out what this noise was and if they were going to be my savoir for the night.

A wide smile grew on my face as I saw SWAT members surrounding the area and one brave man running towards the Joker.

As the Joker was bent over the Batman, getting ready to remove his mask, a SWAT member put his gun to the head of the Joker – something that relieved me.

The Joker let out an annoyed sigh, as if he was being pestered over and over again "Could you please just give me a minute?"

The SWAT man removed the protecting mask he was wearing and pushed the Joker to the ground while pointing his gun at his face.

"We've got you, you son of a bitch," His voice was shaky but full of pride.

Instantly and oddly, the Joker let go of his knife as he looked in the eyes of his captivator.

I could hear the sounds of other police cars rushing to the scene and another helicopter flying over. I watched as a few police men ran over to the Joker to finally and thankfully take him away. I moved away from behind the door, trying to search for an officer that I knew who could take me home. But the moment the brave SWAT member who captured the Joker turned around to face me, I knew my searched ended.

"DAD!" I cried out as I ran towards him.

"Samantha!" Jim Gordon dropped his gun on the ground as he went to embrace his daughter.

I could feel all the tears I held back starting to defeat me as I cried like a child would when they fell off a bike. I used all my strength and more in the hugging, not wanting him to let go of me.

I felt my dad kiss the top of my forehead as he directed me to a nearby ambulance and sat me down on the open back.

I could see a few EMT's fixing up ointments and bandages which I was sure where for me. I watched as my father stood next to me, looking around the scene to make sure everything was going as planned. My head and heart were pounding violently and my body was shaking from the shock of what happened to me. I was tired and worn out but I was free.

_I am free._

I felt the ambulance slightly move as I noticed my father sitting down next to me. He looked tired too, but accomplished that he finally captured the most wanted man ever. I was trying to think of words to say to him, I wanted to ask how he survived, if we could just pack up to move, anything, just to here the comforting sound of my father's voice.

My father must have read my mind, as he looked down at me sympathetically and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I realized that I wasn't the only one who had gone through a lot, he did too. Not just because he felt the pressure to capture the Joker, but his daughter was involved and each move he mad would result if I lived or not.

I noticed another cop, a female, walking towards me with a pen and pad in hand. I let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to answer questions about previous events.

"Not now Ramirez. She's been through more than her fair share. I'll bring her by later," My father said defensively.

_Thank Goodness._

The cop looked at me and I knew that stare all to well. It was the one people often gave to the homeless, the "I don't want to make eye contact with you but you're right in front of me."

I looked down on the ground, kicking the a few pebbles on the pavement below me, unsure of what to say next. Though I didn't feel guilty about not saying anything to anyone right now, I couldn't even bring myself together to recall past events.

"Sweetie," My father looked at me with more sadness than I thought he could posses, "I know you probably want to go home right now, but why don't you come with me to the precinct and say a quick statement so no one will bother you later."

I let out a loud sigh, all I truly wanted was to go to sleep and possible eat some real food at home. I knew my father was right, I could either delay the process of being harassed by the police or just get it over with and go back to what life I had left.

"I'll be right back, I need to give commands on what to do with the man I want to murder." Gordon said as his voice was in the most serious tone I could ever remember.

I simply nodded my head as I watched him depart for me and I instantly had the greatest urge to cry out for him to come back, but I knew he would only be a few feet away from me.

"You're going to be fine. Get a grip and breath." I whispered to myself, but I knew it was more convincing sounding than reassurance.

Grabbing a nearby blanket in the back of the ambulance, I wrapped it's dark green fabric around my beaten body. I watched as the police officers started backing away from one cop car, with at least seven more behind it. I watched as the cop car slowly drove in front of me, some feet away and my heart instantly started beating faster. In the back, looking out the window, the Joker was staring right at me with a big smile on his face.


	16. Warning Sign

FOUR chapters in one week? Shoot, I like this. ;) Here are some websites you should check out, they are advertisements for The Dark Knight movie and are brilliant. These are my favorites: / , /, whoever made these are my hero. You can find more here; .com/title/tt0468569/faq under the question "Is there an official website? "

I followed my father into the police precinct as I noticed that every cop must have been here as well. Unfortunately, the jail was connected with the precinct, but thankfully where I was going wasn't on the same floor as the masked clown.

"Samantha," Mayor Garcia smiled as he shook my hand, "it's truly a great honor to have you back."

I simply nodded and did the best fake smile I could, though I couldn't pick out why I was honorable. I couldn't even escape from the damn Joker let alone build enough courage to really talk to anyone except for my father.

"Detective Stephens will take you up to the office, just wait there and someone will come up and talk to you," Gordon said in a rather sweet tone that soon changed as the next sentence came out of his mouth, "I have to check up on our guest."

I reluctantly let go of the grip I held onto my father as Detective Stephens took me up elevator. As the doors opened, I realized we were on the floor where many of the detective's rooms were.

Detective Stephens walked in front of me, his hand gesturing to follow. I noticed a bigger room, where other various desks and a few detectives were gathered around talking.

"Just wait in here Sam, someone will be with you shortly." Detective Stephens weakly smiled.

I hated that smile. That poor you smile everyone in the building gave me as I entered each room. Yeah, I was held against my will with a terrible criminal who I would love dead, but I'd rather just pretend as if it never happened than be treated differently.

I sat a leather swivel chair that was in front of a thick, oak desk with the looks of a disorganized person occupying the space. Papers, pencils and other miscellaneous events were among the desk. My eyes were caught on a laminated paper that was on the left wall of the room. I stood up and made my way over, noticing that it was simply just a map of fire exits for every floor.

"Great," I mumbled as I placed my finger on the map, "the Joker is being held just a few floors below me."

The door swung open as police man opened the door, "Miss Gordon?" He asked.

I simply nodded as I went back to take my seat once again on the rather comfortable leather chair. I watched carefully as the man grabbed a spare chair and sat in front of me, his back facing the now closed door.

He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, with a thin, face that looked like it was either in pain or severely uncomfortable. I noticed that his name tag looked new, and read "White" a name I didn't recognized my father ever mentioning – then again, I only really knew Detective Stephens.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, if you could just answer them as best as you can," He proceeded to say with a voice that sounded uncertain. He carefully pulled out a pen and pad from his police uniform and slowly opened the first page.

I simply just nodded once again, anticipating the questions I so wished I could dismiss.

"Uhm," He coughed, "do you know any of the Jokers hideouts or other various locations he took you?"

I started at him, trying to recollect where exactly the past events had taken me too, "He took me to what looked to be an old warehouse. I'm not sure where it was though. I think in the poorer town of the city. There were a lot of broken buildings."

Officer White nodded, "Do you know anything about his identify?"

I shook my head, "He is always wearing that clown makeup. Except for one time, during the city funeral for the Police Commissioner, he wasn't wearing any. He had just normal, beige skin with scars around his mouth. "

"Ok," Officer White continued to scribble down what I was saying, but I noticed he wasn't writing down everything. I guess it was already obvious to others that the Joker was typically in makeup.

I watched as he looked down from the paper and up to me, "has he said anything to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He just lies about everything. The stories of how he became who he was are always changing. He mainly just wants to show this city that they are all being herded like sheep."

I noticed that the more I said about the Joker, the more nervous Officer White became, though I couldn't blame him. We were having a discussion about of the most criminally insane masterminds to hit this city.

"What's your home address?" He asked.

I looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

I could tell he was growing more nervous, "Your address? You know, for further information?"

I shook my head, "Shouldn't I just come back here instead?"

"It's a simple question!"Officer White yelled as he slammed his notepad on his knee.

I was stunned by his sudden agitation and concern of my address, until my eyes moved down to the notes he was taking – they were just scribbles.

His eyes met mine and quickly shut the notepad, trying to disperse the "notes "of his I just saw. As if on cue, a card that looked like it was missing from a deck of cards fell from the pad and landed face down. I quickly bent over to pick it up, I flipped it over and noticed that it was in fact a Joker playing card.

My eyes met with that of Officers White, who was now panic stricken, "You're working for him…"

Before I knew it, Officer White picked me up from my chair and threw me hard onto the floor. I did the best I could crawling back and away from him, but he latched on to my leg and drug me towards the door. I quickly kicked him with my free foot and watched as he fell onto the floor and landed on his back.

I picked myself up and tried running around Officer White, taking my chances that I could escape from him.

As I neared the door I felt someone slam my body into the wall, causing my head to once again substance unwanted injuries. Officer White tightened his grip around my throat, as I did my best hitting him using my arms and legs.

Before I could loosen his grip on me, I heard what sounded like a bomb going off on the other side of the building. I looked out the large window and saw fire and debris erupted from a room I was in not too long ago.

"No!" I yelled out as I instantly knew who was behind the explosion.

I watched as Officer White turned to face the explosion and knew that this was my moment to escape. Quickly and hopefully painfully, I punched him as hard as I could in the throat and watched as he fell back down to the floor. I knew that time was counting down now; I had to escape out of here before the Joker caught me. While regaining my breathing, I threw down the chair I was previously sitting in and watched as it came crashing down on Officer White. I ran past the numerous furniture in the room and threw open the door. I noticed that half the building was a complete mess caused by the damage of the bomb. I looked around the room and noticed a set of stairs and decided that was my best chance of escaping. Using both hands, I yanked on the silver door handle and ran as fast as I could down the numerous flights of stairs noticing that each door had what level I was on.

Four flights of stairs later, I saw the number 3 in red just about another steel door. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach growing as the excitement of reaching back to freedom began to arise. I knew that this floor was where the Chinese Mobster, Lau, was locked up, which ment the police and my father would be in that room. I pulled opened the door as hard as I could and the immediate happiness sank into a cold, scared feeling.

The room was dark, with the exception of a few fluorescent lights half attached to the ceiling. Papers, pens, pencils, desks and books were lying around everywhere in a messing order. I peered in the room more, trying to spot any sign of a living human besides myself in the room. I noticed the jail cells were dark as well, but still surprisingly intact. I saw a small person huddled up in the far corner of one room, while what looked like another police officer standing outside the cell monitoring them. I became a little more at eased when I found the person who could lead me out of the building and away from the Joker who was lurking somewhere.

I carefully and quietly approached the officer, not wanting to shock him too much that he would whip out a gun and shoot me.

"Officer?" I asked sincerely.

The man turned his face around unusually slow, his body was still facing the front of the cell, his back still hunched over.

"Hello," His voice said in a deep and sinister tone.

I stumbled backwards as I noticed who the supposed Officer was. His makeup was now messing and running, due to the sweat on his face. The black around his eyes seemed to expand as he still managed the chaotic grin on his face.

He casually turned around as if this was a common meeting for us, "Did you miss me?" The Joker said with another wave of laughter.

The moment I heard his fit of laughter was the moment I turned around and ran out the door.

**Question! When Batman slides off his motorcycle in the semi-truck scene, the Joker turns around and I swear he mouths "fu#k", maybe it's just me…Also, I love the Joker in the jail cell scene.**


	17. Falling Away With You

**So I made a video to go with this story and to be honest, I am pretty stoked about it. Problem is, the video converter I'm using says "TRIAL VERSION" across the middle through the whole thing :| LAME. Thank you SO much to ****JazzGenocide****, who read ALL my chapters in ONE night! That means so much to me, you've made my life! ;) **

"Gordon! Gordon!" Officer Hanson ran as fast he could out of his police car to find Commissioner Gordon stand a few feet away from where an explosion just occurred.

"What?" Gordon asked in an irritated tone.

His body was shaken up, not even a minute ago Gordon witnessed the explosion of the building where his old friend, Rachel Dawes, was being held. He knew the Joker purposely captured Harvey Dent and Rachel, because either way one wasn't going to be saved. His sick, twisted mind was now starting to play more violent games and Gordon knew this wasn't the end.

"Half the station was blown up."

Gordon turned to the rookie cop, "any survivors?"

Officer Hanson shrugged, "where not sure yet, where still calling in –"

"Damn it!" Gordon yelled as he stormed off into towards his police car. The heat from the burning building was contradiction to the cold weather that night. The smell of burning sickened him, as he was reminded that Samantha was still in the police station – or so he hoped.

"The Joker wanted me to catch him," Gordon yelled, "He planned to be caught!"

**[Police Station]**

With my eyes locked on the door, I headed for a shortcut, climbing over a large police desk and managing to push a lamp on the ground. Tumbling to the hard surface of the police's cold floor I scrambled to pick myself back up in the right posture that would leave me capable of exiting fast. I could hear his growl of annoyance behind me, his exasperation of the whole cat and mouse game we so familiarly played. I had to turn the tables on this crazed clown before I was captured by him again for who knows how many times. I had to use anything I could get my hands on to stop him, anything to possibly just delay him for a few seconds.

Running past a water cooler, I harshly threw it down behind me and watched as it broke, causing the floor behind me to be a slippery mess.

But that still wasn't good enough.

I dashed into another unoccupied room, noticing it looked liked the room where the police met before each shift. Three long, wooden bars where nailed on one side of the room with key hook and keys hanging off of them. Above the keys, were numbers for each cop car that they belonged to.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself as I ran across the room debating with myself on which key to pick. Hearing a loud crash from the hallway, I quickly grabbed a pair of beaten-up keys under the number "23" and ran out the door.

Pushing my way through double-doors I found myself in the parking garage of numerous cop cars. The garage was rather plain and a disappointingly one story with a wide opening on the other end. The dimmed lights met with the ones shining from the outside buildings made it quite easy for me to navigate my way. My body was aching and sore, I felt as though I would collapse any minute and give into the Joker, but I would never. I would never give him the satisfaction of him dominating me, no matter how much my legs were telling me to quit, I kept on pressing. My legs subconsciously stopped as I heard a loud, scratching noise from behind – something was scrapping against metal.

Turning my body around the high pitched noise came to a stop as the maker of the violent sound finally caught my attention. He was standing in the middle of the parking garage near the double-doors where I was standing not too long ago. His legs were spread apart, his back was hunched over and in his right hand he clutched a silver knife.

I now had the advantage. This distance between us was enough for me to be able to power through and escape successfully. My legs were obviously faster than my mind as I violently tripped on the pavement outside of the parking garage, causing a sharp pain on my arms and legs. I cursed myself as I pushed off the ground and ran towards the gate that allowed the entry of officers with I.D tags.

"Come on, open up!" I yelled as I hit the automatic gate, "open up!"

I looked over to the manual push button only to notice that its electrical box was broken.

"You see, I think ahead," said a sinister voice from behind.

Turning my head I noticed that the Joker was closer to me than he was before.

Plan B.

Pushing through the pain of the fresh scratches on my hands, I viciously climbed the metal gate, trying to avoid the chunks of bare wire poking out on the top. Two thick hands grabbed my waist, pinching the flesh under my shirt. Ignoring the struggle of the Joker behind me, I continued to grab up on the metal fence pulling my body weight and now that of the Jokers. As if perfect timing, my subtle movement of leaning my body back gave the Joker the perfect opportunity to slam my head in the metal fence, barley missing the unwelcomed barbwire.

_Both of his hands are grabbing me._

I knew this moment would be the perfect opportunity to control the Joker, especially when both of his hands were pre-occupied with holding onto me. Trusting my instincts, I let go of the metal fence and felt the Joker step backwards. Knowing that his weight was now shifted on his back foot, I pushed as hard as I could backwards, toppling over the Joker as he made a grunting sound when his body hit the pavement. Rolling off of him, I ran as fast as I could back into the parking garage frantically searching for the car with "23."

Yanking the keys out of my pockets, I spotted the much needed car in the middle of the garage with nothing thankfully in front of it. My hands were violently shaking as I tried inserting the key into the door, fumbling as I grew nervous when the Joker came into sight. Finally, the third key I tried on the ring allowed me to open the door and quickly get in. Locking it, I didn't bother putting on the seatbelt and started the car instantly. I looked up from the window and saw the Joker was nowhere in sight, setting the panic in my body to increase. I stepped on the gas and drove my way out of the bare garage with the mindset of stopping for no one, especially not _him. _

The screeching of the car tires speeding out of the parking garage was nothing compared to how my heart must have sounded. I couldn't believe how uncontrollably shaking I was and how bad I wanted to cry my eyes out. This was a horror movie that I was stuck in, that I felt would never end unless a death occurred and it wasn't going to be mine.

I reluctantly slammed on the break the moment my temporary car was out of the garage. The Joker was standing near the entrance; in the same, chilling stance he was always in when he wanted to intimidate someone. His knife was in his hand again, like it was his childhood teddy bear - that the moment of letting it go would end in a crying fit.

"Screw you." I lowly said to myself, obvious that the Joker couldn't hear.

I stomped on the gas and drove forward, whether he wanted to get ran over was _his _decision – mine was getting the hell out of there.

I watched as he oddly and perfectly glided out of the way when I sped past him and crashed through the cheap fence.

_They really should buy a better fence._

I looked in my review mirror and saw the Joker facing me, a big smile on his face, knife in his hands and his back still hunched.

But he was doing nothing. He wasn't coming after me, if wasn't shooting me.

He was doing _nothing_.

Freaking out was something that instantly hit me. I knew something was wrong when he was doing absolutely nothing. He watched as I drove away as fast as I could. He just watched.

I gripped the steering wheel as I entered the busy streets of the city, watching as the other civilians ignored the dangers of this city as they did every day.

My hand went to switch on the radio when I realized what exactly what I was doing.

_I was joy riding in a police car._

Technically, this wasn't a joy ride, it was a life-saving ride, but I was still utterly uncomfortable driving this. I did the only thing I knew how to do and learned in kindergarten when a cop came to my classroom to teach us about "safety." I picked up the police scanner and called out for my father, knowing that he had to be around here.

I was going home, but the Joker let me.

He let me go.


	18. Blow Me Away

**Only a few more chapters of this story left! But don't worry; I already started the sequel, which I PROMISE is going to be more violent and sadistic, which you'll later find out about :) **

I threw down the television remote, "I hate it in here."

Sitting next to me in a rather odd looking chair was my father, who seemed like his mind was racing with a million other thoughts. I could read by his expression that he was exhausted and tired from everything that I was being put through and the city. He was sincerely doing all that he could, but when it came to the tricks of the Joker, only a mad man could figure him out.

My father simply looked at me with a frown on his face, "I know Sam, but you've been pretty beaten up. You'll be released from here tomorrow morning."

I rolled my eyes as I sat up from the most uncomfortable hospital bed. The mattress felt unfortunately thin, the room was boring white with a few random pictures that the interior decorator must have found in the dumpster from the 1980's. The small, black TV only received a few basic channels, the curtains were sea foam green and the bed sheets had a blue flower pattern.

"Do I need a psyche evaluation?" I reluctantly asked.

"Samantha," My father answered once again in his exhausted tone, "sweetie, just rest. Stay in your room, listen to the nurses and soon enough you'll be home."

I smiled as my father got up and kissed my cheek, feeling even safer that I at least got to spend time with him.

I watched as he stopped at the large brown door that was open and turned around.

"I love you Samantha."

I could tell he was worried.

I smiled, "I love you too Dad." I gave him my most reassuring tone. He spent so much of his time recently constantly stressing over my well-being, but now I was safe.

I watched as he walked out of the door and I instantly felt my attachment for him grow deeper. I wanted to have him back sitting in my room, but I knew he was still cracking the case on the Joker.

There was no way I was going to let the Joker cross my mind anymore. I was free from him and that's all that mattered to me. I was in no way going to question why he let me go, I was simply going to be thankful that he did.

I pressed the up button on the remote control and after clicking through too many boring channels, I decided to settle on Gotham City News with Mike Engel. He was always so noisy and boring that I sometimes secretly wished the Joker kidnapped him next time.

_Stop thinking about him._

I flipped the thin hospital covers off of my body carefully and slowly stepped out of the bed. I felt a tiny jolt in my body as my feet hit the hospital tiles, not expecting them to be so cold. I already missed the warmth of the hospital bed but I subconsciously was curious as to how gruesome I looked.

Making my way towards the bathroom door, I noticed that there was a long mirror hanging off of it from the outside. Looking at my reflection, I was surprised to see that I didn't look as disgusting as I had imagined in my head, though the hospital gown didn't increase my appearance. The white gown with blue dots stopped a few inches above my knees, showing the scratches on my legs. The short white sleeves also made the cuts on my arm visible, as well as the small cut on my right cheek and forehead. My hair was still down and slightly damp from taking a shower in the hospital earlier this morning.

I politely smiled as a nurse glanced into my room and continued to make her way down the long hall of the hospital floor.

Looking at the TV, I realized that my curiosity was kicking in as I stepped out of the door entrance and into the busy hall of the hospital. Doctors, and nurses gave me a smile as they walked by with clipboards in their hand, saying nothing. A few doors down from my room, I noticed a single police officer standing guard in one of the closed door room.

_I wonder who's in there._

I tipped toed over to the door, surprised by how many people didn't question what I was doing out of bed – though it's not like I was terribly hurt.

"Excuse me," I asked the officer while looking at his name tag ," Officer Davis ,why are you guarding that door?"

The officer smiled, "Oh you're Gordon's girl?"

"Yeah" I nodded my head.

"Dent is in here. Your father told me to make sure nobody but doctors and nurses were allowed in."

"What happened to him?"

Davis's smiled disappeared from his face, "he was burned pretty badly during another sick trick from the Joker."

Instantly my stomach felt sick.

_I should have known._

Officer Davis must have noticed the pain of the subject, I was sure he and every other Gotham citizen knew me as the Joker's longest living hostage.

"I'm sorry Miss Gordon-"

"Samantha." I interrupted, "don't be. I'm alive and fine. Please tell Harvey I wish him a healthy and fast recovery."

Officer Davis nodded as I gave him another small smile and turned back around to head towards my room, where I already felt myself growing bored just thinking about it. I knew that TV and eating were my only real options of keeping myself entertained, but there was nothing more than going home that I wanted right now. I wanted to be back in my room, to hug my family, to eat normal human food and to sleep peacefully. I already knew that everyone was going to treat me like a fragile, emotional, post-partum depression patient. People were going to be careful with their words, that I wouldn't crack after a fragile sentence or start screaming at the mention of a clown or circus. I knew that I was going to deal with emotions, but I would never give the Joker the satisfaction of him knowing that he ruined me. He wanted me to become corrupt, to stick with him and learn from his sadistic ways. Though I couldn't figure out the real reason he kept me alive, I knew that I was like his big science experiment to the whole town. Like Batman, he wanted to show the city how powerful he was, that he could easily crack an innocent girl, it was all about the chaos and jokes. But I felt pure sympathy for the psychopath. Did I hate him? Of course. Would I cry if he died? No way. But I knew him better than anyone else. I was his only long time "companion" and the only one he treated as a "human", at least in his terms. I was sickened and guilty that I was his only source of a long term commitment. He was hurting, deep down. He didn't know it, his careless feelings towards others were the only thing he felt. But I knew that there was something more, something obviously odd. Maybe he wanted to improve the world and do good, but somewhere along the way, ran into too many selfish, greedy, unresponsive people who were too controlling and couldn't see the benefits of new ideas and thinking? I felt like he didn't hate people... he just hated order and monotony and thrived on chaos and spontaneity. He harbors such a deep depression, that he's out to make everyone feel the shame and pain he's felt. We all have "laughed" at him and called him the outcast, which I can only imagine made his hate for the city increase.

_I seriously need to stop thinking about him._

I crawled back into my bed and instantly covered up in the covers again, the warmth provided security. Resting my head on the overly-puffy pillow, I turned up the TV volume and began to watch the self-obsessed Mike Engel. Letting out a yawn, I continued to watch the boring Gotham News Channel, noticing that their apparently was a spontaneous guest on the show.

_Mike Engel: "If you're just tuning in, I'm sitting here with Wayne Enterprises lawyer, Coleman Reese, who's ready to spill the identify of Batman. Let's take some callers._

_Caller 1:" I wonder how much they're gonna pay you to say who Batman really is?"_

_Coleman Reese: "That's simply not why I'm doing this."_

_Engel: "Caller, You're on the air."_

_Caller 2: "Harvey Dent didn't want us to give in to this maniac – you think you know better than him?_

_Engel: "Guy's got a point- Dent didn't want Batman to give himself up, is this the right thing to do?"_

_Reese: "If we could talk to Dent now he might feel differently-"_

_Engle: "And we wish him a speedy recovery. God know we need him, now. Let's take another call-"_

_Caller 3: "Mr. Reese, what's more valuable: one life, or a hundred?"_

_Reese: "I guess it would depend on the life."_

_Caller 3: "Ok. Let's say it's your life. Is it worth more than the lives of several hundred others?"_

_Reese: "Of course not."_

_Caller 3: "I'm glad you feel that way. Because I've put a bomb in one of the city's hospitals. It's going off in sixty minutes unless someone kills you._

_Engel: "Who is this?"_

_Caller 3: "Just a concerned citizen – and regular guy…"_

I could feel my body tense up – I knew that voice. It was that same voice that caused my heart to burn, my stomach to feel sick, the voice that made me feel alert. It was the Joker.

_Joker: "I had a vision. Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time… and it was so…boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance."_

_Joker: "If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital. Of course, you could always kill yourself, Mr. Reese. But that would be the noble thing to do. And you're a lawyer._

_Engel: "Cut, Cut!"_

The moment Engel's was cut from TV, I noticed the volume of the hospital increase. Doctors and nurses were running up and down the halls, pushing gurneys, shouting – panicking. It finally hit me as what the panic was about, he was going to blow up a hospital and my bet was on this one. Without caring, I threw the covers off my body and ran out of my room and into the crowded hallway, trying to push past others and find an exit.

"Mam," I turned around and saw a doctor grab my arm, "we need you to go back in your room."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, he had to have known about the news.

"The Joker is going to blow up-"

"Mam, "he repeated, "I know, but we have an order of how we're getting each patient out. If you please could go back to your room we promise that you will get out with no harm done."

I reluctantly backed away from him and quickly walked back into my room, unsure of what the hell I was supposed to do in this state of emergency. I could understand why they wanted me to wait, for purposes of making sure they consistently got everyone out, but I was capable of walking and completely fine.

Laying back down on my bed, I tried calming myself down, but I was more scared then I previously could remember.

_He said sixty minutes._

I tried reassuring myself, sixty minutes until he was going to blow up a hospital. I still had plenty of time to get out safely.

Then again, the Joker loved to be spontaneous.

I closed my eyes and began to take in deep breaths, trying to stop my heart from exploding and from me wanting to cry my eyes out like a child. I hated this alarmed feeling, I thought I was supposed to be used to it by now, but each time my life was on edge I couldn't help but want to scream. The more I reassured myself though, the more I knew I was lying.

My immense panic stopped when I noticed a nurse had entered my room; her back was turned towards me. She was studying my hospital chart intensely, which I thought was odd, since it's not like I had a serious problem. I sat myself up from the bed and watched as she shut the door in my room, keeping her eyes glued to the clipboard.

_Her arms are awfully manly. Poor girl._

I slightly smiled to myself; it was nice having somewhat of a light heart in this horrible, surreal situation.

I continued to watch her as she set my chart on a nearby table, still not even glancing my way to acknowledge me. I hated the silence that filled the room, I wasn't sure if I should speak first, but then again – what was I suppose to say to a nurse who was doing so well in this life and death situation?

Then again, I was too impatient.

"Um, nurse?" I questioned, hoping that she would possibly tell me to leave.

But I didn't get a response, instead she dropped her shoulders in an annoyed, "why are you talking?" manner. Her bright, curly red hair was neatly in place under her white hat, and her uniform was spotlessly clean.

I watched as the quiet redhead slowly turned around, a gun was clutched in her hands. My eyes grew wide as I saw that the nurse was wearing a white, mouth mask, but what was under it caused the panic in me. I could see white smeared makeup, black eyes, and red lipstick peeking out from under the mask.

Without too much thought, I reached over and grabbed the hospital clicker attached to my bed that signified for a nurse to immediately respond to my room.

"It won't work,'' The Joker simply said as he pulled off his mouth mask.

I threw down the clicker, "How did you find me?" I yelled.

The Joker walked closer, now in his normal swagger, "I told you, I'll always find you."

"Planning to blow up the hospital with you still inside of it?"

The Joker let out a squeal of laughter, "Of course not beautiful. But then again, it would mean we'd be together forever."

He made his way next to me, standing over the right side of my bed with the same crazed look in his face. I instantly moved over to the far left of the bed, trying anyway to get away from him, but he only got closer.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" I asked, my voice was louder, more defensive.

The Joker just simply smiled, "I'm a dog chasing cars… I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things. I'm just the wrench in the gears. I hate plans. Yours, theirs, everyone's. Maroni has plans. Gordon, or," he coughed, "your father has plans. Schemers trying to control their worlds. I'm not a schemer, I show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say that taking you was nothing personal, you know I'm telling the truth…"

"Liar!" I yelled, "you keep taking me for a reason! If it's not getting to my father you want then what is it?"

The tears were starting to build up again and the feeling of my everlasting suffocation was coming into play.

The Joker causally handed me the pistol he was previously holding, forcing me to hold it as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to the gun's barrel.

"It's the schemers who put you where you are. You were a schemer. You had plans. Look where it got you. I just did what I do best – I took your plan, and I turned it on itself. Look what I've done to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Nobody panics when the expected people get killed. Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the plan is horrifying. If I tell the press that tomorrow a gangbanger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die, everybody loses their minds! Introduce a little anarchy, you upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, Samantha?"

I shuttered when he spoke my name, like we were old time friends.

I simply shook my head.

The Joker smiled, "its fear."

I could feel the temperature in my body rising, "You are sick! You enjoy thoroughly scaring people don't you? Well you don't scare me, you make me sick-"

The Joker let out a howl of laughter, as he clutched my hands that were still wrapped around the gun, "Then shoot me."

I could feel myself shaking, the Joker was absolutely right – chaos was fear.

I wanted to shoot him so badly, to end his life right there and be able to run out of the hospital in pure, luxurious freedom.

But I wasn't a killer.

No matter how much I hated him, I knew I would always find guilt in killing him.

The Joker smiled, "Can't bring yourself to do it, huh?"

"No," I shook my head, "but I can do this..."

I yanked the gun away, causing the Joker to let go of his grip on my hands and pressed the gun to the side of my head.

"No, no!" The Joker yelled as I felt his body crash over mine.

I leaned back, trying to further the distance between us, as his arms reached out and tried grabbing my arms. I began to kick him in the process, but he was too strong and dominant for me to get completely rid of him. The struggle over who controlled the gun was showing favor to the Joker, as my hands lost the grip on the metal and the Joker yanked it away from me.

I watched as he threw the gun on the material of the hospital chair and wrapped his uncovered hands around the middle of my neck.

"Don't you EVER," he yelled, "pull another stunt like that AGAIN."

I struggled to extend my arm to the table next to me and reach for any object that would help me escape from the grasp of the Joker. Reaching as far as I could, I quickly grabbed a tray and slammed it into the side of the Joker's head. His stunned attitude caused his hands to let go of me, leaving me to finally jump out of bed and run straight to the door. I quickly opened it, only to be left with a completely empty hall.

"Where the hell is –"

I felt a thick arm grab my waist and the other one wrap around in front of my shoulders. I could feel someone's face near my neck, their body still towering over mine from behind.

"Let's give this hospital some chaos." His sinister voice poured in my ears.

Before I could protest, I felt a much unwelcome kiss on the side of my neck.

I was officially trapped.

**I know one of the lines it's fair not fear, but for the sake of the Joker/Samantha relationship I changed it.**


	19. Fire Water Burn

**[**_Thank you __so__ much for all of your lovely reads and reviews, they make me ecstatic! JazzGenocide and BlackWinter & DXFG thank you! You all rock! Yumeilli, you're so sweet! Technically, this is a "romance" story, but I mean it's the romance in the Joker way(which is chaos and crazy NOT Valentine's Day and boxes of chocolate!) Again, thank you all SO much! I really and truly love hearing for you! I know the money burning scene happened before the hospital, but not in my story!]_

**[Gordon's Office]**

"Why the hell does he keep taking her? If he wants me, he can have me!"

Dr. Holmes sympathetically watched as Gordon threw the thick, manila file of the Joker on his desk. His temper was rising and he became increasingly frustrated with each though of his daughter. He felt hopeless, that any move he made would still end with the Joker interfering and kidnapping his daughter.

"But he doesn't want you." Dr. Holmes calmly said as she took a seat in front of Gordon's desk.

Gordon looked up at her, an expression of "that's not what I need to hear right now" was clearly read.

"Then what does he want?"

"Well," Dr. Holmes neatly placed a few pieces of paper on his desk, "with numerous nights of research, I've narrowed down the possible facts."

Gordon didn't bother looking at the papers, "does he want her dead?"

shook her head, "if that's what he truly wanted she would have been dead the moment he kidnapped her."

Gordon let out a sigh of relief, he knew though that whatever mind games the Joker was playing with Samantha were certainly scaring her sanity.

"That doesn't mean he isn't capable of killing her," Dr. Holmes interrupted.

Ignoring her statement, "Is that all you found out?" Gordon asked.

"In past cases, sociopaths are known not to have normal, empathetic human feelings as you and I do. But, that doesn't mean the Joker has no feelings, because he does. He feels hurt, pain, anger, and others but has since buried them deep after a traumatic event we don't know about. He finds it easier to hide his feelings, that way he can guarantee not being taken advantage of. He has absolutely nothing to live for. He has no friends or family, so death and being locked up, seems like not a problem. It all comes down to one thing…"

"What?" Gordon interrupted this time.

"Control."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yes," Dr. Holmes nodded, "He wants the world to feel the pain he has felt. But he's the master because he'll never show that he is in pain."

"Then he needs to get some help!" Gordon yelled, acting like the solution was simple.

"It's too late in his life for that. Thousands of people each year, after a traumatizing event in their life, are completely transformed just like the Joker. The problem is, there not clever like he is and they end up locked in a cell. He saw a "game" out of his new personality and became who he is this very day. The more fearless he grows, the more he losses the soul of the man he was previously." Dr. Holmes calmly said.

Gordon scoffed, "you sure he was even human before?"

nodded, "Why do you think he does these things? Since day one of his criminal career, the city started to grow scared of him, so he became what he was feared by most."

"So he's just a big bully?"

"Yeah," Dr. Holmes shuffled the papers, "He's a man-made monstrosity."

Gordon leaned back in his leather office chair, "so you're telling me the city made him the guy he is today?"

Dr. Holmes nodded, "The way people began to act towards him had a major impact. So, he continued to bully everyone by fear. It's almost his way of feeling wanted. Why do you think women stay with abusive husbands? It's a great deal of somebody showing them their worth it, even in an evil way. Attention is still attention, good or bad."

Gordon shook his head, trying to develop the words of . He had a difficult time seeing the Joker her way, but he knew she was the best psychologist and ignoring her would be foolish.

"But why Samantha?" Gordon asked, part of him didn't even want to hear the answer.

"That's where I was having difficulty. Either something deep down inside of him felt an attraction towards her. I'm not saying it's a physical one, but possibly just a common, unexplainable desire people get towards others. He may have felt a connection with her, or if you think about it, she's the only real thing he's had. Even his goons fear…"

"You're saying Samantha is comfortable with him?" Gordon interrupted again.

shook her head, "No, I'm saying that she's has probably been the only person to actually engage and react to the Joker. His goons and civilians typically ignore him since they fear him so much and would rather not get involved with his temper. The Joker has always been lonely, so even if Samantha would rather see him dead, he likes that he's at least being engaged in a conversation with someone."

"Is there any way to get her back?"

Dr. Holmes stuffed the papers back in her purse, "That is entirely up to the Jokers next idea."

**[Samantha's POV]**

I instantly flinched the minute the Joker set the mountain of money on fire. He smiled as he saw the burning mess, enjoying it like his work of art was getting a point across.

The Chechen stepped up to the Joker to protest, but the Joker was too quick and pulled a gun in front of his face. I turned and instantly saw Ronnie, Gage and the other freshly picked goons yank their guns out, all facing the bodyguards of the Chechen.

"All you care about is money," The Joker sneered, "This city deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them. This is my town now. Tell your men they work for me."

I could feel that same feeling rising, that sick and disgusted feeling that was hurling through every vein in my body. Every new scheme the Joker pulled, the more sinister he became. I was watching every day him become a bigger monster than he was before.

Chechen snarled, "They won't work for a freak."

"Don't call him that…" I whispered to myself. Even I knew that those words would cause the Joker's temper to rise.

The Joker gripped a knife in his hand as he moved to look at the two dogs the Chechen had with him. He looked back to one of the new goons with a serious look and waved the knife.

"Cut him up and offer him to his little princes. Let's show him just how loyal a hungry dog is."

I wanted to throw up so bad just imagining the sight I was potentionally going to see in front of me. He was getting more sadistic as each plan was set into place, his control and power hunger was getting out of hand.

Two goons, including Gage both grabbed the Chechen and began to drag him out of the room.

"Everything burns…"The Joker yelled as he watched.

I turned my head towards the top of the money tower, noticing that Lau was still placed on top.

_He was going to burn him alive. There was no way in hell I was witnessing that._

I noticed that half of the money wasn't caught in flames and instantly could feel my heart beating faster. If the Joker was trying to prove that he was a man of his word, well then so was I. I was keeping my word of not letting someone die.

Seeing the Jokers attention was away from me, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the pile of money. I climbed as fast as I could up the pile, feeling my feet continuously slipping out from under me as piles of bills fell to the floor. With a swift look back, I noticed the Jokers eyes with mine, which only made me climb faster. Reaching the top, I quickly dived after Lau, noticing his hands and legs were tied together. I could see the Joker coming into view, but he wasn't struggling as much as I was. Without thinking, I pushed Lau down and into the Joker, watching Lau roll down the pile of money and the Joker stumble and lose his balance. I looked around for my escape that wouldn't involve me running next to the Joker. I noticed to my right a clean pile of money with only the bottom caught on fire.

_Screw it._

I ran down the pile as fast as I could, feeling my feet wanting to give out. I jumped as best as I could over the flames and couldn't believe how lucky I was once I reached the cool cement ground. Pushing my arms off the ground, I noticed the Joker reached the top of the money, his eyes were furious and I knew that this was probably going to end in a complete and brutal beating if I didn't escape.

Running as fast as I could, I could see the bodyguards of the Chechens to preoccupied to even attempt to stop me. I ran out the doors of the abandoned warehouse and was greeted with even more abandoned boat docks met with a large body of water. Not giving a second thought I jumped into the water and felt the surprisingly comfort of cool water against my burning body temperature. I swam up from the water and into the fresh air, turning around to see the Joker at the dock, shouting at his goons to swim after me. I didn't even know where I was swimming to, but I knew wherever I was headed was going to be better than sticking around.

My arms were growing tired after swimming for a few minutes; this was something I was not use too. I felt like the minute I stopped moving my arms I would instantly be dragged down in the water and drown right here. Subconsciously stopping myself, I turned to see if I was being followed, but I surprisingly wasn't. It was just me, in the middle of daylight in a large body of water in the middle of the city.

_I'm all alone._

I began to panic and call for help, hoping someone on shore or even on a nearby boat would here my cries for help and rescue me.

"Help! Somebody Help!" I continuously yelled.

Noticing that wasn't helping, I began to swim again towards the city center, where if I made it I could somehow run into the police station and find my father. I wanted so badly to just stop and relax, but the thought of what was underneath me in this water scared me the most.

I felt tiny waves around me, some splashing in my face. Moving my wet hair from my eyes, I turned and noticed a police boat roaming the waters – my ticket out was here.

"HELP!!!" I began to scream and wave my arms, though that caused my body to bob up and down in the water.

I knew the boat noticed my cries for help as they made their way towards me and began to unravel a life floatation device. I threw my arms around the white and red device as the officers began to reel me in and pull me out of the disgusting water.

I grabbed a towel from one of their hands, feeling beyond relief that I was now safe. I so badly wanted to cry though; I couldn't believe what my life was coming to.

I also knew that this wouldn't be the last time the Joker and I met.

**Great song to listen to while you read this is Unnatural Selection by Muse ;)**


	20. Uprising

**I just spilled ice cream all down my shirt :( Guarantee the Joker wouldn't keep me! As you can tell, I delayed the ferry scene.**

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so secure. The last time I was comforted and at peace.

I didn't want to let go off my father's embrace, I didn't want to let go and realize that I may never get to hug him again.

But there was no time for negative thinking.

"You sure you're alright?" My father asked as he brushed a damp strand of my hair away from my face.

I nodded and gave him the best fake smile I could, "Yeah, thanks to those guys who found me out there."

My father smiled, "I sent a unit out to the boat warehouse, hoping to find a clue or even better, him-"

"Dad," I shook my head, "they won't find him."

"Samantha, I know-"

"Dad," I began to grow frustrated at my father's hope to finally capture the Joker, "he's not going down easily."

My dad sat on the edge of his desk as his eyes looked into mine, trying to see if there was any ounce of the old Samantha still somewhere in my body. I was shocked to say there was, even after the events I had with the Joker. Sure, I was going to be on edge a lot more now, but still, I was alive and so was my father – that's all that mattered to me. I knew I would be shoved into therapy, but if that ment retaining my old self then I was more than willing to jump right in.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?" My father's asked.

_He was uncomfortable._

I shook my head, "I'm fine, really. I honestly wish I knew his next plan of attack but I didn't stick around or listen to him."

My father just simply smiled, but I knew it was more of a sympathetic one than a genuine, I'm-so-happy-for-you! I felt for him, I felt terrible about everything he had to go through, not only as my father but as the commissioner of the city.

"You're a great commissioner, you know that?" I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Can't be that great," He shrugged, "couldn't manage to even get you back-"

"Batman couldn't even get me back." I interrupted.

"He's been missing in action after the death of Rachel Dawes."

I felt my stomach drop, "What?"

"The same night as the station explosion, the Joker placed Harvey and Rachel in two separate buildings with explosives locked onto them. We got there too late to save Rachel, but Harvey was half saved by Batman."

I felt completely guilty, even if I had no control over the events that occurred to Harvey and Rachel. No matter how much I tried to imagine, I couldn't grasp the concept of why the Joker was so harmful to everyone. I only wished I could be clever as him to pull a stunt like that, if only I could turn the tables on him.

I peered out of the window in my father's office, noticing how surprisingly beautiful the city looked when the sky switched from light to dark. It was a clear evening out, barley dark enough for even a few stars to start burning through the city sky.

"Dad?" I looked back over to him, noticing his eyes fully glued to the loud TV.

I turned around to look at what was so horrifying, when I saw the gut-wrenching scene. Local news reporter, Mike Engel was sitting in a chair with Joker-like makeup smeared on his face, reading a paper in front of him. The camera was shaky, as if the person behind it was new to the job.

_Mike Engel: What does it take to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer…I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. So, here it is, come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now. But the bridge-and-tunnel crowd are in for a surprise._

Every ounce of emotion left in my body began to replay, especially my anger and sickness. The Joker was in fact getting more powerful, and hungry for control of the city. He wanted the civilians to play into his game, to be just like him – to be corrupt. He was trying to plant fear into everyone in order for them to become his puppets, to control their minds and destroy the entire city.

_Mike Engel: In case you can't wait for the fun at nightfall, for every hour that Samantha Gordon isn't given back to me, one person will die. _

I could hear a sound of laughter before the camera cut and left the TV with a blank blue screen.

It was as if someone suckered punched me in the gut, like I was stunned and unable to move or feel anything real.

_The Joker was going to kill one person for every hour of my absence._

"Samantha, there is no way in hell you're going back to him!" My father shouted as he looked over to me.

"Didn't you hear him? He's going to kill-"

"I don't care!" His voice was so loud it caused me to jump back, "I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Would you rather lose one person or possibly ten?"

I was shocked at the stability of my emotions right now, mainly the fact that I wasn't bawling or even on the verge of tears. I was more angry and furious if anything, the Joker was trying to control me again and if he wanted to play this game then so was I.

Without thinking my thoughts over, I stood up from the chair and headed towards my father's office door.

"No! You're not giving in!" My father shouted as he ran in front of me and shut the door.

I viciously grabbed the door handle and twisted it, "I'm not. I'm calling for help."

Yanking the door open, I stormed out of my father's office and began to run towards the roof of the building, praying that my plan was going to work. I had to have complete trust in the masked man I was going to call out for, if he really wanted to be the good hero then he had no other choice than to listen.

"Samantha, wait!" I could hear my father's voice yell as I ran up the numerous flights of stairs.

Finally out of breath, I pushed the door of the roof open and stormed over to the circular light that the city was all too familiar with seeing light up the night sky. I quickly searched for the black switches that would signal my hopeful savior, shaking in the process of the words spoken by the Joker earlier. Thrashing my hands down as hard as I could, I quickly shielded my eyes from the bright light and backed away, watching as the bat signal lit up the evening sky.

"What if he doesn't answer?" My father shouted as he walked out of the door entrance.

"He has too," I simply replied, not looking away from the signal, "if he watches the news he knows how big this is going to be."

"Samantha, you know that he can't do everything. He's failed many times before-"

"Yeah," I interrupted, "but this time he has bait."

"I don't care if I have to lock you up in a cell, you're not going back to him!"

"I know that you don't want me going back to him," I turned towards my father, this time being able to feel the tears starting to brew, "but I have to do this. He doesn't want me dead….you just have to trust me. I'm the one who knows him better than anyone."

"Sam," My father's tone was now quieter, "I can't lose you again."

"You're not going to."

"It's not as easy to catch him Samantha," a deep voice from behind said.

I turned around to see Batman standing just a few feet away from me, his arms were crossed and he was covered in black from head to toe, with the exception of his mouth being uncovered.

I didn't care if he was a hero or masked vigilante, he was either going to help me or I was going alone.

"Not solo. But you have me now, I can be used as bait. He wants me and once he has me back-"

"He'll still go on with his plans," Batman interrupted me.

My father nodded, "He's right."

"You both know he's growing more dangerous," I protested and turned to Batman, "rise up and take the power back!

Batman slowly walked forward "He isn't someone to take lightly too. Who's to say he won't kill you after tonight?"

I shrugged, "He would have tried already. He wants me back for a reason and I'm not going to let innocent people continue to die."

"Samantha," My father now joined Batman and I, "how do you suppose we capture him?"

"Solar." Batman grunted.

I shook my head, "solar?"

"I can track his voice. You and your men," He nodded towards my father, "can set up across from wherever he is. Samantha can then go back to him, soon after I'll follow."

My father looked around as if our thinking was insane, "Let's say this does work out, how you expect to capture him this time?"

I snapped my head towards my father, "There's only one way the Joker will stop destroying this city."

Catching onto my idea, my father violently shook his head, "Samantha, these wars with the Joker can't be won -"

"So, you want them to continue?"

I hated hurting my father like this but I knew that the only way to bring the Joker down was through me. The city would only see peace if I made the sacrifice, one that I wish wasn't my only choice, but I knew that this was the only way to save the city from burning itself down.

Batman turned towards me, his expression unclear under his thick mask, "What's your idea?"


	21. Citizen Erased

**I do not own Batman, or any other familiar character besides Samantha Gordon. Yumeilli, I feel you! My winter classes started up again, which is lame :| I'm glad I can make your day better! :D I seriously wanted me to make this my second to the last chapter, but I can't bring myself to end this story – even though I made a sequel. I'm way too attached to it, so obviously my ending doesn't really go hand in hand with the end of The Dark Knight.**

**[Rooftop Building]**

Gordon paced around the roof of the building, trying to calm down his nerves, but he knew that every second of this situation was crucial. He watched as his SWAT men were clutching their guns to the Prewitt building across from them, waiting for Gordon to shout his orders.

"I've found hostages!" A SWAT Sniper yelled.

Gordon quickly walked towards the edge of the roof, "It's a shooting gallery. Why'd he choose a spot with such big windows?"

"He likes the view." A familiar deep voice spoke from behind.

A SWAT member turned towards Gordon, "We have clear shots on five clowns. Snipers take them out, smash the windows- a team rappels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. Two or three casualties max."

"Let's do it." Gordon spoke without hesitation.

Batman shook his head, "It's not that simple. With the Joker, it never is."

Gordon looked at Batman was frustration, "What's simple , is that every second we don't take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up!"

"That won't happen." Batman stated.

"Then he'll blow them both up," Gordon raised his voice, "There's no time- we have to go in now-"

Batman interrupted him, "There's always a catch with him-"

"That's why we can't wait, we can't play his games-" Before Gordon could finish, Batman turned around and walked towards the edge.

"I need five minutes. Alone."

Gordon shook his head, "No. There's no time. We have clear shots."

Without stopping to listen, Batman continued to walk and stood up on the edge, carefully planning his next move.

Gordon quickly pulled out a gun, "My daughter is in there with him! We have to save Samantha! I have to save Samantha!"

Batman leaped off the building and opened his cape, soaring smoothly across the gulf between the two buildings.

Taking his eyes off Batman, Gordon turned back to his SWAT remembers, "Two minutes, then you breach."

**[Samantha's POV]**

With each step I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, like I was trapped on a roller coaster and was about to go down the first big drop. Part of me wanted so badly to turn back around and run out of the empty Prewitt building as fast as I could, but I knew there was no going back. I had done so much to convince my father and Batman to trust me into helping bring down the Joker, but I was secretly afraid that the plan was going to fail. We were talking about the Joker, where you were to always expect the unexpected.

The moment my feet hit the top floor, I heard the sound of dogs viciously and loudly barking. I could faintly make out their two large figures by a window, standing next to a tall, broad man. I tried to continuously reassure myself that I was doing the right thing- that in the end this mess would be completely over with.

"You came," his voiced called out, "I'm touched."

"You wanted me. Here I am." I replied trying to hide my shaking voice as I crept closer.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint."He smirked.

I could see the pale moon hitting his smeared white face and greasy hair. The next minutes we spent together where the most crucial minutes in my entire life and I had to play my cards right.

"They're not going to do it you know," I tried sounding confident, "the ferries - they won't give into your demands."

"You'd be surprised at how quickly people will turn. You see, madness is like gravity...all it takes is a little push!" the Joker laughed.

I stopped walking, "This city isn't as ugly as you-"

"Stop," The Joker said in a disgusting manor, "Don't talk like one of them- you're not, even if you'd like to be. To them you're a freak like me. "

"No," I shook my head, "I will never be like you."

The Joker walked closer, his back still hunched and a remote was in his hand, "Tell me Sa-man-tha, why must we do as we're told, when we both know that there's no one we can trust?"

"I can trust the police and –"

The Joker let out a wave of laughter, "you really think you can trust the police? I mean, I know that your father is one but trust them and their constant rules? Before you know it, breathing will send you to jail. Why should I listen to them?"

"Because you kill people," I yelled, "you are completely psychotic! You enjoy putting others in pain; you have no care for anyone else-"

The Joker smirked, "Well I obviously care for you, I kept you alive this long."

Every word the Joker said only made me want to scream at him even more. I was growing tiredly frustrated at his single-mindedness, but there was no way this was going to end on his terms.

"You're still nothing to me." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Joker quickly reached out and grabbed my throat, his lust filled eyes looked into my blue ones, a small smile was starting to spread across his face,

"You know the only thing you can't resist is temptation, babycakes."

I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh or throw-up, but I realized that neither was in the plan I made with Batman and I needed to focus…or buy more time.

I looked at the Joker, not reacting to his grip on me, "You want everything to change because you are afraid of losing."

By the look in his eyes I couldn't tell whether he was growing angrier or shocked by my words. I knew he found being analyzed a joke, but I knew the more his anger took over, the more vulnerable he would become – which ment I could be in control.

"I never lose," he shook his head, "just look at how much I turned this city upside down in the past six months-"

"How?" I asked.

This was my time to dig deep into the Joker and cut every string of emotion he felt, it was my time to bring him down in my first phase of the plan.

The Joker looked at me with a smirk, "how what?"

"Did you get those scars?" I simply asked, "you've never stuck to one story."

The Joker let go of his grip on me as I stumbled to catch my balance. He was stilling facing me; the detonator was still in his leather gloved hand.

"Which story would you like to hear? My father or a past wife-"

"How many lies will you create?" I interrupted him.

He licked his lips and turned his head sideways, I knew that I was slowly getting to him.

"You're such a mess," I smiled, "you can't even learn to speak the truth."

Before I could react I felt the hands of the Joker roughly grab my face as he still held the knife, which was now close to my mouth.

"Their morals, their code… it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see- I'll show you… when the chips are down, these civilized people, they'll eat each other."

"You monster," I growled.

The Joker shook his head, "I'm not a monster… I'm just ahead of the curve. You think these rules are going to save you?" His tone was switching from sinister to almost a giggle, "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules."

"Rules keep boundaries and don't let people run around showing that killing others is ok-"

"Exactly!" He interrupted me, "Boundaries! These civilians aren't who you really think they are. Half the police work for the mob and we both know your little daddy can't control them."

He leaned his head closer, his forehead touching mine and his eyes still burning through mine, a smirk on his face.

"You've got nothing."

I could feel myself letting my guard down and relying on my emotions and not my common sense. The Joker was always better at playing emotional games with others, which only increased the difficulty of turning the tables on him.

"At least I'm not alone." I smiled, this time watching his smirk fade.

"I may have nothing," I straightened what control of my posture I had, "but at least I have someone. I've got family and friends who still love me, even after everything you put me through. But you, you are all alone. You're goons work out of fear and this city wants nothing more than to see you dead. Do you enjoy it? The pleasure that no matter what point you prove, no matter who you kill, nobody wants you."

Instantly my body was thrown down to the marble floor and I could already feel my forehead in pain. When I flipped over, I saw the look of fury in his eyes as his hunched body was eyeing mine – I got to him and I wasn't stopping now.

"Especially," I smiled as I picked myself up off the floor, "you hide underneath all the makeup. Are you scared of what the city would really think if they saw you? You just hide under that clown look because deep down, you know that you truly are mocked by this city?"

The Joker quickly reached into his coat pocket and slid one of his knives at my feet. He opened his arms up and slowly walked towards me.

"Come on, kill me!" He licked his lips, "prove to me, how strong you really are Samantha. Unless, of course, just like your father – you're all talk."

**MAJOR QUESTION!!! In the scene in the jail, right before you see the Joker sitting in the cell, is the man with the rubber gloves taking knives out of his pockets the Joker? Cause I feel like it would be, seeing as I don't know why a cop would, but then in the background the Joker is sitting in the cell. I'm way confused:|**


	22. Time is Running Out

**[[[Shucks, I lost my idea. That's alright; I'll just listen to some Muse and regain my dark thinking ;) Yep. Ending totally changed. Thank you to Caterina & Nicole Napier, who so kindly answered my question :) It was driving me nuts! Thanks to Dragongirl and JazzGenoice for the ever so lovely review :) You all really make my day! ]]]**

"I'm not you." I glared as I moved away from the knife.

"I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" The Joker moved closer, "You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of selfrighteousness and I won't kill you because you're too much fun."

"You and I," his smile was even wider, "are destined to do this forever."

I continued to back away, "You'll be in a padded cell."

As if on cue, a black figure appeared from the shadows and threw the Joker down on the ground. I instantly felt relief, knowing that the Batman was indeed going on with the plans we made previously.

The Joker laid on the floor as he let out a wave of laughter, "you made it!"

"LEAVE!" Batman yelled as he turned to look at me.

I nodded my head – there was no way I was going to protest my freedom. I looked around the room, trying to figure out what door I took to get to this floor but the high level of panic in my body wasn't thinking clearly. Looking behind me, I noticed an elevator and quickly ran towards it, hitting the down button continuously, praying that it would make the elevator appear faster.

I quickly turned around to see the Joker and Batman now engaged in a violent fight, both completely ignoring the fact that I was leaving the scene.

Hearing the elevator doors open, I ran inside without hesitation but my body slammed into a forceful, large object. Before I could let out a scream for Batman to hear, a hand was cupped over my mouth and I watched as the elevator doors closed – but not before seeing the Joker smile at me.

**[Gordon's POV]**

Peering out of his car window, Gordon stomped on the brake the moment he saw the burn warehouse – the same one Rachel Dawes was killed at.

He quickly drew his gun and slowly made his way through the blackened wreck of a building. He tried adjusting his eyes to the darkness, seeing if anyone was around.

"Dent?" He called out, but there was no reply.

Gordon cautiously made his way deeper, creeping up the stairs as the phone call he received earlier from Harvey replied in his head.

The moment he hit the top of the floor, Gordon saw his wife and his two younger children huddled together near a pillar. Without thinking, he ran towards them as he saw his wife Barbara violently shake her head.

"Barb-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gordon felt a strong object crack him over the head. Dent was standing behind him, a gun in his hand pointed to Gordon.

"This is where they brought her," Harvey Dent spit out, "After your people handed her over. This is where they bound her. This is where she suffered. This is where she died."

Gordon slowly picked himself up from the dirty ground, "I know. I was here. Trying to save her."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"I couldn't." Gordon shook his head.

"Yes, you could," Dent's anger began to rise, "If you'd listened to me- if you'd stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob-"

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost," Dent interrupted Gordon, "Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever had to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be all right, when you know it's not?"

Gordon could feel his body in a state of panic, this night wasn't going as he, Samantha and Batman had planned.

"Don't give in to the Joker Harvey," Gordon put his hand out, "don't prove to him that the good can fall."

"I'm not!" Harvey yelled.

"Then put the gun down!"

Harvey smiled, "you want to know how it feels? Losing someone you love?"

Gordon shook his head and looked over towards his family, "leave them out of this. It's my fault, point the gun at me."

"I don't need to shoot one of your family members," Harvey sneered, "you already lost one of them. Samantha, isn't it?"

"Don't talk about her-"

"The Joker has already claimed her Gordon. She no longer belongs to you anymore."

"Goddamit. Leave Samantha out of this!" Gordon yelled, his own voice scaring him.

"I'm giving you a fifty-fifty chance Gordon. Just like what I had."

"Dent don't-"

"You can either leave and go save your precious little Samantha. But that would mean leaving your family here alone, with me. Or, you can stay and save your little family- but that means the Joker gets to run off with your girl."

Gordon was completely torn up inside, his two choices where both heart breaking and difficult. There was nothing more that he wanted than saving Samantha for the Joker once more. He so badly wished that the previous plan they made was working, but with Dent's involvement now things were switched up. Gordon's only hope was Batman still sticking to his plan- but even that wasn't guaranteed.

"What's it going to be Gordon?" Dent smiled as he looked at the panic expression on Gordon's face.

"Save your family or save Samantha?"

**I almost cried during the **_**Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus**_**. There's one scene where Heath/his character gets out of a box and has a stiff neck, so he tries to move it. I swear it looks just like the Joker did when he gets out of the semi.**


	23. Even Angels Fall

**I know I am late, but I dedicate this to the ever so lovely Heath Ledger, who sadly left us TWO years ago and had a birthday April 4. I swear it was yesterday when I heard the terrible news. He was a great man who will never be forgotten :) ****Thank you too for the amazing reviews! I love it, I love it, I love it!**** SHORT chapter, cause I already have written half of the sequel and want to publish it ;) **

**[**Samantha's POV**]**

I felt the thin, strong, hand of the person behind me let go of my mouth, causing me to regain my normal breathing. I quickly turned around to face them, my eyes trailing over their dark blue clothes and plastic clown mask.

"Well," the man said as he removed the mask, "that was easier than I thought."

I smiled as Gage threw the mask on the ground; a worried look was plastered on his face.

I nodded my head, "I can't believe you actually helped me out-I mean I'm grateful, but why?"

I watched closely as Gage's eyes stared past me, "I would give anything to be in your place. Once you're one of the Jokers goons, he owns you for life, there's no going back. It's too late for me-"

"Hey," I interrupted him, I could sense his ashamed ego, "I owe you."

Gage shrugged, "well you can repay me by getting out of here and finishing the plan. Don't worry about the Joker; he's too preoccupied with Batman."

I turned to face the elevator doors, anticipating for them to open and reveal the dark city.

With each inhale and exhale my body knowingly took, I became ever more worried that the plan wasn't going to work. This was the Joker we were dealing with, someone who wasn't easily fooled and always had a few tricks up his sleeve. My father had a panic attack the moment I mentioned one of the goon's would be an option to help us achieve our plan of the Joker backing off. I knew my father was becoming more and more tense about my safety, after this was all over he would never let me out of my sight again. I was going to become a prisoner at my own home, but at least I would be safe.

Gage's tight grasp on my arm made me realize that I had no time to day dream right now. His face was serious and focused, my life expectancy was slowly counting down.

"There it is," I pointed to a small building just a few feet away.

Gage dragged my arm as he led me towards the doors of the building, my heart beat quickened as every bad thought I could muster up played through my head. My biggest fear was not the plan not working, but what would happen to my father if the Joker discovered he was behind it as well.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement and looked to my right, realizing that two ferries were stuck in the middle of Gotham's water.

"Part of his plan," Gage muttered as he noticed what I suddenly stopped for.

I shook my head, "His plan?"

"You honestly thought he was just going to kill one person for every minute of your absence? He has two ferries loaded up with explosives. Whether you're with him or not, he'll blow them both up."

"No," I backed up and walked towards the building where the Batman and Joker were, "can't we stop him?"

"No!" Gage yelled as he yanked on my arm, "either way you're his number one priority. The minute he notices you are missing from that building he will lose his interest in the ferries. Let Batman deal with that, you've got your own life to save."

I nodded my head as I turned back around to face Gage. He was right, I had limited time now and I had gone too far to give up.

"Let's go." I whispered as we both ran into the smaller gray building as fast as we could.

We started to slow down as we noticed a dark, shadow slowly stand in front of the entrance.

"Hello," a low voice growled.

Before I could respond as I noticed Gage was violently grabbed from behind and slammed into the brick building.

"Stop!" I yelled at the mysterious predator, the dim outside light wasn't helping my sight.

We were now surrounded by several large men who were all covered in dark clothing, their faces masked by the shadow of their hoods.

**[Gage's POV]**

The rough surface of the brick scratched up against my face, already engraving numerous cuts on my skin. I struggled as I tried to get out of the grasps of the unknown intruders hands, but he was too strong for me.

"Let me go!" Samantha screamed as she was violently grabbed from behind. A thick hand muffled her mouth as her face was still in a panicked mode.

"Get in the car!" The man yelled as he roughly grabbed her body and pulled her towards a black SUV. She continued to kick her legs and struggle out of the man's grips, but she was too weak and drained from past events.

Her screams were soon silent as the men aggressively shoved her in the back of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Say nothing." A low voice hissed at me as he slammed my body into the wall. I fell to the floor as I helplessly watched the men pile up into the car, speeding off down the road until the car was out of plain site.

I quickly picked myself up but almost toppled over again when a loud explosion erupted through the air. I looked up and noticed burning flames turning up into the air violently, the fire burned brightly, and shedding light to all that surrounded it. I could feel my stomach twist as I watched the flames from the explosion continue to grow, sending smoke signals to the city. It finally hit me that the spontaneous explosion wasn't what made my stomach turn, it was the fact that it occurred in the same area of where the car Samantha was held captive would have been by now.


	24. The Funeral

**July 2012 is when the next Batman movie by Christopher Nolan is going to be released! I AM SO EXCITED. I'm not too happy about the two year wait :| This is the LAST chapter of my story! So after this, you should read my sequel ;) I already published the first chapter and I have three more waiting to be published! I'm in the process of revising a few of the first chapters, but there will not be any new, must need to know information, just grammar errors and what not!**

**[Scene of the explosion, thirty minutes later.]**

Almost the entire squad of Gotham City's Police Department was at the scene, either trying to control the curious citizens of the city or to search for clues on the numbing case. The fire department was surrounding the flames, slowing getting them to cool down but still having difficulty controlling them. The crowds of citizens were standing behind the GCPD yellow tape that surrounded the perimeter, news reporters were taking pictures and feeding a live news feed from the recent shake-up. The sirens and lights were easily noticeable from the police cars and the ambulances that were prepared to take anyone severely injured to the hospital.

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood far from the fire, his head was hung low as he could feel himself growing sick inside. He couldn't believe the words he heard from Gage, they replayed slowing in his head, making his emotions run haywire.

"Samantha was in the car."

Those five words slowly emerged from Gage's mouth just a few minutes earlier, causing Gordon's common sense to completely shut down. He could feel anger rise up, devastation was consuming him and his ability to control the situation didn't exist.

He no longer could tell if he was standing in reality or if he was in a dream. This situation was too surreal that even in his worst nightmare, this was impossible. His mind was going out of control and unable to focus on the simple scene in front of him. Gordon could feel his numbing pain change to anger, no rage. He felt a sudden rush in his body that caused his blood to boil and right now, there was only one person Gordon wanted to see – the Joker.

"Gordon," a voice from behind sympathetically spoke, "go home. We can settle this-"

"No." Gordon's sternly spoke to Detective Stephens, "this has to do with Samantha."

Stephens tilted his head towards the ground, he couldn't make out the words to say to his good friend, he knew words would mean nothing and they couldn't bring back the one person Gordon wanted to save. This was the first time the city had completely corrupted itself, the city let the Joker win. He enjoyed the cat and mouse game with Samantha and now that it was over he knew he was victorious.

"I'm going to talk to the crime scene unit." Gordon muttered.

Stephens watched as he slowly made his way over to the other units, even his body language screamed heartbreak. Tonight, there was more than one death. The hope the citizens of Gotham had for a safer and better city died tonight.

**[**3 Days Later**]**

The overcast weather was like a reflection of the moods of everyone around. Rows of black chairs were neatly lined up, along with a small, delicate table with a few pictures of the young brunette girl. The Gordon family was seated in the front row, followed by Bruce Wayne, his butler Alfred, his good friend Lucius and a majority of the Gotham Police Department. The ceremony was outside in the small, but well kept botanical garden in the middle of the city.

"She was a loving daughter, sister and friend to us all," the Pastor coolly spoke, "though it will be hard to wake up each morning without her, we can truly be satisfied knowing that she is no longer in any harm's way."

As the last words were spoken, everyone stood up and carefully formed a line that led to a wooden casket. Small, white lilies were being carefully placed upon the dark oak, showing a simple sign of peace.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was the last to set his flower down; he was too busy staring into the eyes of his daughter. Her picture just to the right, showing a smile of true happiness, the life she had before all of the chaos consumed her. Gordon was suppose to save his daughter from the torture she went through and knowing that he wasn't able to killed him every minute of every day.

Tiny droplets of rain brought Gordon back to reality, causing him to realize that he still held the tiny white flower in his hand. Holding the flower delicately in his hand, he cautiously set it down next to her picture. Right then, Gordon knew that's how he was going to remember her as. Not the girl who was enslaved to the Joker, but the girl who had a bigger heart than anyone else. His little girl was now at peace and he wanted nothing more than that for her.

"Jim," Barbara softly said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Gordon gave his wife a tiny half smile as he knew the time to go was approaching. Standing there wasn't going to bring her back; he had to carry on like she would want him to do.

He turned around to follow what was left of his family until a cop interrupted his silent walking.

"Gordon," the brunette man said, "we have something you might want to see."

Looking at his wife, Gordon didn't have to speak at all to get the nod of approval from her. With a quick kiss on her cheek, Gordon quickly followed the officer out and towards his patrol car.

**[**20 Minutes Later**]**

Gordon and the other police officers quickly followed the men in light blue uniforms in front of them and down dark, old narrow hallways. Arkham always gave Gordon the most uneasy feeling and these special circumstances only made things worse.

The secured room the group entered was rather large and well kept. The walls were still a bit tarnished, but everything was in a neat order, with the exception of a small broken light fixture. A crowd of Arkham security and staff were gathered in a small circle until Gordon and his men entered.

"I'm glad you could make it to my little homecoming." A voice called out from the middle of the circle.

Gordon stopped only a few feet in front of the voice, glancing over the current predicament the new inmate was in.

He was still in his purple and oddly fashioned clothes, but this time he was strapped down to a white gurney that was sitting upright, making it look like the inmate was standing up.

"You're right where you belong." Gordon hatefully spoke back.

The Joker smiled, "I do agree that this place is rather…nice. Apart from the terrible cardboard tasting foods and cold showers, this place really does have some potential friends."

"You'll be in a padded cell far away from any other inmate contact."

"It's funny, isn't it," The Joker began.

Gordon placed his hands on his hips, growing tired of talking to the useless clown, "What is?"

"That you raised her, but I, in a way, knew more about her than you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gordon's temper began to escalate.

"You should have seen the look in her eyes when she was truly afraid. The look she got when she knew that this city was about to be wakened with chaos-"

"Shut the hell up," Gordon shouted.

"You know what my favorite look was?" The Joker continued, ignoring Gordon's anger, "it's when my hands touched her body. The way she looked when we were inches a-_part_."

Gordon ran towards the Joker, "You son of a bitch-"

"Gordon!" A police officer interrupted as he held Gordon back.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve Commissioner?" The Joker taunted, "She was always going to be mine!"

Gordon felt the restraint of his fellow officers as the Joker was wheeled away, laughing manically as he traveled down the long and narrow halls of the dark and lonely asylum.

**MAJOR thank you for the AMAZING reviews! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone who read my story. You have no idea how much I smile when I get an email alert saying someone reviewed or subscribed for an alert. You all mean SO much to me, even if we have never met :) I'd like to say that I have by far the BEST readers! Ha ha. Let's be honest, I wouldn't be writing fanfics if it wasn't for all of you beautiful people :) **

***Is there any other villain/character or something else you would like to see in the sequel? Speak now, or forever hold your peace (:**


End file.
